Please Kill Me
by Kanon58
Summary: Squad E is the Assassin job to assassinate un logical criminal assassins like them. They never loose once, Until a new assassin whose named God of Death had send a threatening message to Karma the commander of Squad E, he shall steal the most precious person in Karma's life. Who is Karma's precious one though? ShinegamixNagisa (Diff World Set)
1. Grim Future

**Please Kill Me**

Summary: Squad E is the Assassin job is to assassinate un logical criminal assassins like them. They never loose once, Until a new assassin whose named God of Death had send a threating message to Karma the commander of Squad , he shall steal the most precious person in Karma's life. ShinegamixNagisa (Diff World Set)

ENGLISH SUCKS BARE WITH IT. IF HAD COMPLAINS PLEASE BE MY BETA READER. I PROMISE ATLEAST YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTAND MY UGLY-MESSED UP ENGLISH TEHE!

 **Note:** I had combined the 3rd God of Death Nagisa,Connect Our Chains,Prison School into one plot some of it's setting is familliar...And As already told, Asano and Karma are friends. But i promise none will be out of character. Warning? Uhh just some...some, nevermind! TEHE.

 _ **WARNING: THIS IS TYPE IN A VERY WEIRD WAY. CUZ I THOUGHT IT FITS WHEN IT INVOLVES THE GOD OF DEATH. It's events are weird lol...but i promise you wont be confuse.**_

ENJOY~

* * *

 **Author's POV**

Squad E are the terrifying Assassin troupe. They fight along side the Ace Section who fights in front line while Squad E fights in the shadows.

They had captured big time terrorist. First one they had defeated is the Deadly beautiful _Irina Jelavic._ Her crimes was making out with big timers and hacks all of their riches into her dummy account. The head Karasuma Tadaomi ordered squad E to take action.

Because of Karma's smart moves and Nagisa's killing moves, they successfully captured her and send her to jail. Next was the dangerous un rational _Takaoka Akira_. His crimes were just about hostaging a school and defiled everyone in it. Nagisa almost killed him, but the order's were to capture him alive. Karma lied about not hurting Takaoka on purpose.

Then the mad scientist _Shiro_ with his experimented _Horibe Itona_. A tentacle monster sample. Karma found out the weakness of Shiro's tentacle pet, that he ordered the whole class E to destroy the dam and flood Itona away. Later on they retrieve's Itona and Shiro's body. Itona survive _but he's in coma_. While Shiro's in the prison too.

Those are all the wonderful achievement of Squad E. The petty duels like small fishes are on the hands of Ace Section. Which is hold by _Asano Gakushuu._ The Ace Section elite, his smooth performance allows him to create a front line special force called _Five Virtuosos._

And as for the current battle they are having...

A new enemy has appeared.

What they didn't knew, the new opponent will destroy their lives...

just like as the doomsday was been.

There were loud explosive bombs. Piercing cries of Ace Soldiers. Araki Teppei comes running almost torn clothes. "Asano! bad news!" he comes in to the tent, Asano turns to face him. "The enemy's here! Our front line got defeated! What do we do now?!"

Despite the bad news, Asano calmly stated his commands. "Stop the hysteria, We still have Squad E." Araki sometimes doubt how much trust Asano could put to those people who fights in the dark. It's like cheating battle, but that's their purpose after all~

"Hello?" Asano just grab's the phoneline with immediately dialing the number for SOS."Akabane?"

On the other line, he hear's crunchy sounds. Must be potato chips or pocky stick in the fox mouth right now.

"I leave it to you." that simple sentence, Akabane Karma immediately understoods that Ace Section got whipped on their butts.

"Okie dokie~" Karma teasingly hummed, throwing the bag of potatoe chips like it wasn't a waste! "Leave it to me Asano~" dropping the phone call.

Karma emerge from the tent of his campus, "It's our time to shine once more~"

The redhaired boss smiled in his terrifying chesire grin, everyone knew his evil ideas will bring them a proper victory. Despite his bossy orders,

"Terasaka~Nakamura~" he called the two of his most trusted pawns-i mean, _Terasaka's his under dog, and Nakamura's his partner in crime in most of fights._

Commanding with his finger's in gun shape, "Fire out the crackers~"

Terasaka and Nakamura willngy followed his orders. "Alright!"

As Terasaka Ryouma and Nakamura Rio moves to their appointed jobs, Karma calls Kayano Kaede next. "Kayano~"

Kayano almost stumbles and force herself an upright stand."Y-Yes?"

"Have Okuda release the gas i asked her to make. Also have Kanzaki be with you with the cleaning troops." Kayano then nods in delightment. "Roger that! Karma!" and there she goes.

Behind him Isogai Yuuma and Hiroto Maehara already well equipped marched front. "Karma what about us...?"  
Karma smirks, and grabs his pocky box to eat another set. "The usual, eliminate all survivors. Make a way for our trump card~"

"Roger!"

Nakamura and Terasaka fires the crackers, making the enemies went deaf.

"Arghhh!"

Manami Okuda releases the gas to make their opponents blind.

Due to intense training, the Squad E charges in like they couldnt hear and they can see from the distractions befalls in the ring.

Everyone held up their finest weapons, male and females of Squad E starts to kill the enemies whom have terminated Asano's soldiers.

Isogai and Maehara made lots of strong blows, as the girls like Yukiko Kanzaki and Hayami Rinka went bloody party.

The enemy were now few, almost isolated if not from the smoke to hide some survivors.

Isogai quickly reported to the walky talkie he holds, "Karma, done."

On the other line, Karma's on his telescope. "Yep, I know." then he does an evil grin.

* * *

 _ **["Release Nagisa."]**_

* * *

On the another line, the mysterious blue in hood set it's feet to the waste land.

 _["Nagisa? Kill them clean for me, Okay~?"]_

The other respond's a nod. "Roger, Karma-kun."

As when everything seems clear, Asano goes into the battle field thinking he needed to atleast retrieve his glory.

"Curse Squad E!" The evil soldier dares to stab Asano, but Asano dogdes beautifully and hit's the vital points of his enemy. "The curse befalls back to the one who have cursed!" he grins at the dead soldier.

When he thought he can protect himself, suddenly a mysterious bullet appeared infront.

"Shit-!" When he thought he is going to die, a blue assassin appeared and slashes the bullet away to miss him as the target.

"Aaah!?" Almost screaming a little, Asano shield's himself from the future death. However still feeling fine, he saw who just save him from death.

"Shiota..."

Shiota Nagisa gaves him an angelic smile, "You alright? Asano-kun." offering a helping hand, Asano took it for granted. But stiff as ever, "Thank you for saving me."  
Nagisa giggles, knowing Asano's too shy to say it in a sweet way. "No problem."

Then faces the big target's that the Squad E didn't dare to attack.

Immediately Asano saw the change of Nagisa's crystal blue pupils...

The assassin has come to slaughter once more.

Swiftly Nagisa twirls in a dance making the large target splat's on the ground, just on her hands was a gun and a sharp knife.

Asano gulps down and decided not to watch any longer. "My priorities is to save some of my survived soldiers..." if there was, he would aid them.

So Asano leaves Nagisa's side.

The Squad E decided to capture other soldier's whom half dead form their attack.

They will have reward money if they would atleast have some new prisoners to send to the Goverment.

When the Squad E gone back to their front line camp with the present Ace Section soldiers left.

Akabane Karma appears to see his achievement's for today's mission. "Very good~" he revealed mustard sauce, "Time for torture before they have cage for the rest of their lives."

The Squad E could only pretend blind and deaf from the painful torture of their boss to the captives.

Kayano then realizes something, "Say, who are we fighting this time...?"

Kanzaki joined the thought, "Hmm...Now you mention, i didn't saw any commander at all." Sugino adds, "They don't have a uniform. They are wearing random defense..." scratching his head, "Are they even an organization of terrorist? Or just mad mob?"

Maehara laughs, "Mad mob? Why they are skilled if they are ordinary mad people?" Isogai felt disturb.

"They are strong, but, now you notice too...this is the first time weve encounter a terrorist group with no flag, or announcing their demands."

Karma's listening by his ears as he finishes the torture. "Hehh~" he stoods, perfect timing for Asano to made it in time.

He has some soldier's survives the battle and had them a first aid treatment.

"There you are Asano~"

Asano crosses his arms. "Don't be carefree right now Akabane. I know you never fail, but i tell you something's strange on today's opponent."

Karma hums and stretches his tired arms out, "Weve already captured Bitch,Psycopathic meatball,White chess piece with his Sea urchin boy...What else could gone wrong Asano-kun~?" he teases the oranger head. "Are you scared~?"

Asano huffs after hearing stupid nicknames from their already captured criminals. "Look Akabane, we still don't see whose leading them. Infact are you telling Shiota to randomly kill who'll be the boss to the left enemies in the field...?"

Karma clicks his tongue. "Yep. That's the plan. And look, Nagisa enjoy's this the most...Let her be useful." and had a strong belief, "Nagisa will capture the boss like she usually does and bring him or her to me~For judgement~"

Everyone had no doubt except Asano and Isogai though.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Out in the field...Nagisa's on her quiet stand. Feeling the air tension for the unseen opponent. "Nobody is left...?" She felt no one around. _'Could it be, there's no leader at all? Or the opponents today were sacrifice pawns...and the True Leader of it's group studying them?'_

Her assumptions went wrong, **suddenly out of nowhere a black Reaper appeared from the faggy scenery.**

"Who is it...!?" Nagisa felt no threat, but she stance in defense.

A handsome silvered haired man in all black outfit had one rose in his hands. **"Nice meeting you strong soldier~"** he threws the rose, Nagisa dogdes from it. Assuming it's a bomb.

 _But it fell nicely on the dust._

"Say your name and reason for doing such things." Nagisa eyed carefully if there's more hidden weapon beside the un harmful rose that fell on the ground. **"Protecting peace...like heroes of the shadow, wont it be more cool if you are a secret evil in the shadows~? Sounds better right~?"**

 **"Fear not."** Then this weird man elegantly proclaims his name to the blue assassin **."It is I the God of Death~whose always been next to you since you were born."**  
Still listening,

 **"Tell your commander that I shall take the most important person to him or her~"**

He took one step,

* * *

boo,

* * *

Already at her front. "Ah oh-"

 _ **CLAP!**_

Our dear Nagisa falls in misery of clap stun. The Reaper echoed as she's slowly loosing her nerves and completely lies down at the floor with wide eyes and drooling mouth.

 **"You are good~"** he walks away leaving poor Nagisa. **"But not good enough~"**

And dissappeared within the dust of gas.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Karma's chilling at his tent with more snacks to eat. When Kayano flips up so wide of his tent shield. "Bad news Karma!" Karma looked carefully on Kayano's terrified face.

"Nagisa is defeated! Right now we have send her to the medic to Takebayashi!"

Hearing that loud and clear, Karma forgot his snacks and hurried out of the tent.

 **Reaching the medic section...**

Karma shoves the curtains strongly making other people inside jumps in startle.

"Nagisa-kun!" spotting Isogai,Maehara,Kanzaki,Sugino and Fuwa with the lying blue in his bed treament.

Approaches the victim, Nagisa seems fine now. "Karma...kun?" although she slowly turns her head to him that seems her eyes blinded by the light of ceiling.

Just one good response from her, made all the worries washed away. "I'm glad you seem fine..." Gently reaching her cheek and massages it. Purposely rubbing his warm flesh to her cold cheeks, proving she's alive.

Everyone quietly watched. Nagisa didn't respond anymore, simply staring at Karma's kindness.

The red haired started to cut the silence,"I heard they found you zoned out." he actually sound joking, Nagisa does a weak nod.

The joke didn't work, she felt sorry for the failure. "Sorry...I failed your expectations Karma-kun. I wasn't able to capture nor kill the boss of them."

Giving her a shrugs, Karma's more concerned how that mysterious boss looks like. "Have you seen his face? What about his features? Care to tell~?"

Stopping from petting more of Nagisa's head.

Nagisa inhaled a little before telling him something very scary...

"Karma-kun..." the emotions inside Nagisa's eyes, was noticed by her comrades. It changed.

They understood Nagisa's about to say a serious message.

Karma's jolly face just now will be changed into out bleak alert.

When Nagisa finally told him what she was told so, "...He calls himself the God of Death," Takebayashi at the background having a minute of drink from duty.

"He said, he shall take someone important to you." Takebayashi paused to drink.

Alarmed Sugino,Isogai,Maehara,Kayano and Kanzaki. Karma remained unfaced.

"That doesnt sound very nice!" Maehara squeeks, then grabs Karma's shoulders to make him listen. "Karma! U better protect whoever is your most important person!"

Everyone nods like terrified squirrels.

Karma coldly shoves Maehara's hands out of his shoulders with cold gaze. "I don't have such person."

Although everyone is aware of _such fat lie_ when he said that. Except one innocent Nagisa still at her bed.

"I don't think he is kidding Karma-kun-" hushing the blue friend,"Stop~" Karma pets her one more time before dismissing the topic. "Rest for now Nagisa-kun. I'll deal the problems later, more importantly weve atleast achieve to capture and make the enemies few. Okay?"  
Nagisa couldnt protest more if Karma says so.

She's a good dog after all.

"Okay..."but she doesnt sound approved of Karma's chill reaction from the threatening message from the Reaper.

...

Out of Nagisa's tent.

Asano blocks Karma's way, "Smart move."

Karma does a U-turn to avoid Asano's jumping to his problem. But the Ace didn't let him get away without having a conversation at all, "Pretending you do not see Shiota as your most important person~" the end sounded like a dare and a tease,Karma did not like it.

He turns to him already glaring. "Shut up." but immediately hides his true feelings with a sly smile. "Second place." a heart shape talk, Asano closes his eyes to avoid himself getting caught up in Karma's annoying self once more.

"If i were you, Confess your feelings now before that God of Death really takes out your important person once he finds out _WHO."_

This is the problem, Asano's the serious one with threat messages while Karma's the type of person who eat's death threat notes. "No." stone heart, "It would endager Nagisa more."

Asano smirks, "Oh did you just admitted?"  
Karma chuckles, "Maybe you like Nagisa-kun instead~"

But it didn't fireback at all. Asano goes near him and pats a serious care on his right shoulder. "Akabane,Have an advance thinking...Savor your moments with having her, or loose her without she knowing how you feel for her-" Karma swats his hands away and turns his back.

"It won't be Asano~" having a deadly eyes with a smile on his lips. "Who said i'll loose?"

Chesire smile. "I'll kill him."

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Kanon58: Forgot to mention, Fem Nagisa. Becuz i already used male Nagisa at Prison School. So in a different view, there! And...THERE ARE SURPRISE PLOT TWIST AS ALWAYS. But you guess what it would be! Hihi...you think i had ran out of plot twist? XDD Im evil after all~ So surprise later on.**


	2. Casting A Curse?

**Please Kill Me**

Summary: Squad E is the Assassin job is to assassinate un logical criminal assassins like them. They never loose once, Until a new assassin whose named God of Death had send a threating message to Karma the commander of Squad , he shall steal the most precious person in Karma's life. ShinegamixNagisa (Diff World Set)

ENGLISH SUCKS BARE WITH IT. IF HAD COMPLAINS PLEASE BE MY BETA READER. I PROMISE ATLEAST YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTAND MY UGLY-MESSED UP ENGLISH TEHE!

 **Note:** Diff world set, but i promise they wont be out of character. their emotions would be logically response due to the event. I based their rough emotion like when Karma is betrayed by his beloved teacher and when Asano became cool with class E. And when Nagisa's the insane one at god of death arc lol

ENJOY~

* * *

 **Author's POV**

Squad E are the terrifying Assassin troupe. They fight along side the Ace Section who fights in front line while Squad E fights in the shadows. Nagisa's the secret weapon of Squad E. Karma's the commander and boss of strategy in the group,they have captured lots of big time Terrorist. But a new terrorist appeared named God of Death who claims he shall steal the most precious person in Karma's life.

However, Akabane Karma ignores the threating message.

What he didn't knew, ignoring it would have been a big mistake...

Just like how Asano just said so.

Night time...Karma's still up, sure he's confident nothing could gone wrong. It might be the enemy just trying to make him loose focus.

But Asano's words kept echoing like a broken radio in his head even though his eyes were close and blocking all possible imagination.

An image of his most important person appearing.

 _(("If I were you...Confess it Akabane."))_

The fear of having dirty thought, Karma slaps his both cheeks so loud.

 _ **SLAP!**_

"Hang in those feelings further Karma..." clutching at the gun he was cleaning not long before drowning to his secret feelings for Nagisa...

He had recalled how depraved Nagisa's condition despite looking fine. Kayano had illustrated by her story of how they found Nagisa.

They found Nagisa at the dusty ground with eyes wide open like egg yolks and bubbles in her mouth.

Then flashed next was Nagisa lying at the bed looking pale.

 _(("...Karma-kun."))_

"That bastard." He have hurt Nagisa already. Maybe it's best to take advance action indeed.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

The very next day, already recovered and kicking alive.

Nagisa had a bad morning when she went to the training field, Isogai tells her the news.

"Huh? Suspended...?" she couldnt believe her ears, Isogai looks sorry.

"I have no idea, it's an order from Karma himself."

Nagisa could only have her mouth open.

Unable to rant to Isogai, she spots Karma at the training field in perfect timing.

"Karma-kun!" she rans to him, Karma stops his tracks and coldly looks at her chiauau face.

"I do not understand..." Nagisa's trembling slighly, the shock of being suspended must have offended her out standing skills. "You said it's okay to fail? Then why are you suspending me now...?"

Karma yawns, "Hey Terasaka, your pants is unzipped." grinning like a kid, everyone laughs except Terasaka and Nagisa. Terasaka zips his pants and yelled at him. "Say that more early moron!"

Nagisa knew Karma's purposely acting like she's a wind right now. "Karma-kun, explain to me atleast!" she demands an explanation.

Karma stares at her azure eyes with no doubt by the command. "Because you are defeated. Means if you fight again at that God of Death you are a goner." extending his explanation, "It's a disgrace you know? You are the strongest assassin then you lost to him?" he laughs, Nagisa curt's her face.

"Means, you have become weak. And he is strong~"

Fisting, "It's only ONE mistake! A second chance is-" becuz she dared to raise her voice which rarely happens...Karma snaps too. "It's an order! You are my dog! If i say sit down! Roll over and play dead! YOU WILL PLAY DEAD!"

Everyone in the squad E stops doing whatever they are busy onto, and followed the cause of commotion. Turns out the red and blue had an argument for the first time!

"This isn't fair!" teary eyes felt cheated. "You can't take away my purpose just like this Karma-kun! What else if the reason for me to exist...?" she wipes a little of almost falling tears,"It's my life purpose! If i die, I die!"  
It boiled Karma's hot blood when Nagisa carelessy says she's okay if she dies.

"Okajima! Yoshida!" Okajima and Yoshida comes beside him quickly. "Y-yeah?"

A death glare battle exchanged from Karma's golden fox eye and Nagisa's azure snake eyes...

"Nagisa's banned on any activities! Lock her up to her tent!"

Everyone is shock, that's the first time Karma raised a un logical order.

Nagisa jawdrops, "What?" then Yoshida and Okajima stops all of her movements, grabbing her and pulling her away form Karma.

"You can't! No!" struggling, it was futile. Karma coldly watched Nagisa's pleaded self.

"Karma-kun!" yelling his name, Karma didn't like to hear more. "Karma-kun!" Nagisa's felt like she was chained than literally being pulled by two strong arms. "...Karma-kun!"

Only she could scream in sadness.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Inside her tent. They really did lock her up.

Nagisa's current state was going insane. Her eyes were wide awake, her finger's trying to search a lade but all of her weapons are confiscated. "No..no," she clutches her own head. "If...If i don't kill," trembling voice, a smile is forced to form on her lips but completely failing to do so.."I'll have nightmares of my mother again."

Shuting her eyes tight to take control of her imagination not to let Shiota Hiromi appear to her mindset of torturing her before she was in Squad E.

Nagisa's depression was killing.

Words of her mother bounces...

* * *

 _ **((("You are useless!**_

 _ **Why were you born this way...?**_

 _ **You are not my child!**_

 _ **Why are you so empty?!**_

 _ **You cant even kill an insect? What the hell!")))**_

* * *

"I'm not...i'm not useless..." however it's going strong. The ghost of Hiromi's hurtful tantrums are still existing in her invisible scars.

Opening her eyes to see the ground with imaginary blade in her vision. "I have a purpose mother...A purpose to make the world a better place." sound of breaking down while keeping a smile, "I may have no brain, but i have my hands..." removing her hands to her head and wants to see them like a precious treausure. "My hands that has talent to kill people."

When she remembered the problem.

 _'However..these hands won't be used anymore...If i'm kept here.'_

Nagisa does not like dark thoughts.

 **"Ahh~ Poor you~"** when a familliar voice snaps her out.

Jerking, "The Reaper!" she stance in defense despite with no weapons.

It is confirmed. _The God of Death is actually inside her tent!_

"How did you got here!?" sweatdrops, this man entering their campus is a very bad news.

 _'he was this good...!?'_

 **"Shh~"** the reaper steps closer to her, **"Don't make a noise my dear~"** Nagisa tensed when the man casually pulls a hair strand from her twintails. _If only she has weapon, she wont even let him touch him more!_

The god of death eyes were so gentle, _Nagisa knew she couldnt trust the man if they were so nice to stare at...!_

Despite this dangerous situation, Nagisa bravely planned a storng will in her head.

 _'I'll die here for sure. At very least...i must have a bomb suicide if this god of death is serious on hurting Karma's most precious person!'_

True blue idiot, Nagisa has no idea she was really the target. For she is Karma's most important person~

 **"I have a gift for you~"** cutting her out of her heroic plan **, "You are addicted to killing, how about we change your addiction to this instead~?"** The god of death leans closer and kissed her at her lips.

 **"Eh?"**

When she thought it was only a kiss. A tongue forced itself to enter her mouth, she tried to push the man but it grabs her both wrist.

Becuz she was lifted a little by pulling her wrist up, she end up opening her mouth accidently. _Completely the God of Death tongue travels inside her mouth!_

It was very quiet when she was kissed in french way.

The reaper's kiss were killing her insides,

 _'He...he,'_ feeling the sticky tongue to her tongue clashing, _'Taste...strange,'_ struggling to break free, the Reaper only made his kiss more deadful.

 _"Hmff!"_

Nagisa felt her body chained. Unmoving and totally dead.

Despite the little girl's stiff body, the reaper's eyes tinted evil triump. He knew this would work well for the target is very easy to manipulate with his deadly kiss right now.

He kisses her tenderly, juicely...and carefully~

 _'No...no, make it stop,'_ her eyes felt dizzy, _'I cannot breath more...'_ The moment the Reaper kissed her, he hasnt break it down yet. Hoping she wont pass out from his kiss.

* * *

 _ **20 hits,30 hits,40 hits...50hits...**_ Then he broke the kissed.

* * *

Nagisa heaves from being free from an almost dying oxygen.

 _"Hahh...?"_

Poor Nagisa. She didn't knew the very reason she was kissed.

 _'I feel...hot, i'm starting to feel strange...? What is this...!?'_

"Why...?" blocking her own lips, "Why did you kiss me...?" having a clear blush, The reaper pretend's like a nice man. Hiding his true intentions.

 **"The death has chosen to love you Nagisa-chan~"** then lifting up her chin, **"I'm very interested at you the moment we met at the field."**

 _'Hehe, if only you knew a drug was on my tongue and i had passed it to you. You are now under my control~'_

"I..." feeling weak, Nagisa stay strong on her mentally though, "Dont believe you...We just met like you said." however she couldnt deny the fact of why she hasnt screamed for help when he had harrassed her.

 _'No use...i really feel strange. My body feels,'_ unaware she just embraced herself like she's having a volcanic eruption, the reaper hid his evil smirk by his innocent smile. _'Weird right not.'_

 **"You love me too right?"** _trying to brainwash her by agreeing she's interested at him too._ The god of death gives Nagisa a teddy bear hug. "No! I do not like you at all!" shoving him, "So go away! Or i'll tell everyone you are here!" then adding in near whisper.

 _"Don't come here anymore."_

 _That sounds threatening, but ridicious when he is the one who can slaughter them all by entering easily the campus..._

 **"Too bad~"** a fake dismay, **"I was quite true of saying being interested in you~"** then he threw a small egg shape at the floor that produced a fast smoke screen!

 _"Wait...!"_

The god of death dissappears.

...Nagisa's cheeks are still strange and so is her hearbeat and blood.

 _'Eversince then...I'm searching for that killing move he gave me.'_

 _'Oh Shinegami sama...Why won't you come back?'_

Nagisa's about to be broken the moment she had taste drugs.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **After that event...**

Nagisa couldnt erase what had happend between her and the grim reaper.

She sat at her lonesome bed while her fingers are intertwined together. In a deep confusing thoughts she's having right now.

 _'What exactly does he want with me...?'_ blushing a little, _'If he is serious about what he said...that's kinda,'_

"Why...?" yeah indeed why?

"Why would the God of Death have eyes on me?" looking up to the mirror that just happen to be infront of her vision. "What did he saw that i do not see on me...?" absent mindly touching her own face gently.

"It's no good." she feel something else from that meeting. "I think, i'm betraying everyone."

Nagisa prayed she wont actually do _that._

* * *

 **Three days passed...**

Early as scout, the Squad E out of stretching and training.

A little worried Kayano puts down some equipment for cleaning the storage with Fuwa,Hara and Okuda.

"I wonder how Nagisa is..." near her Sugino was on stand by. "Yeah...Karma's pretty harsh on his decision after all." Having arms crossed,

Chiba appears and joins in the conversation regarding Nagisa. "I hope Nagisa won't resent Karma by this. If only Nagisa knew...that we all knew whose the most important person to boss Karma."

Kayano prays to her crossed fingers. "Nagisa, whatever you are doing inside the tent these three days passed...I hope you are taking care of yourself."

...

* * *

Inside the tent was actually just some Shiota Nagisa on a long daze. For hell knew what period of time it did start.

Nagisa is not aware that she's been in the magic of drugs.

 _The effect of it was this._

This...insane Nagisa just creeping you out.

She just stare into nothing. Then sometimes she would breath in a weird phase.

Her world would go dizzy some other times...

Her tent curtains opens. Isogai and Kataoka Megu proudly stated the good news. "You are now free! Suspension ends Today Nagisa!"

However, they found Nagisa in daze.

"Um..Nagisa?"

Karma has no idea what's going on. He had removed the suspension of Nagisa to her own tent, but she refuses to come out.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Two days passed,**

"Hmm..." problematic Maehara is. "Eversince Karma banned Nagisa from her duty. She became like this?"  
Right now, everyone from Squad E is having news feast on Nagisa who didnt give a damn to their presence.

"Karma needs to knows this right...?"

Busy on alertness by the days Karma locked up Nagisa. He didnt knew something will change forever. Nobody knows the Reaper's threat is already happend.

"Huff, see? He's bluffing!" Karma laughs on his ass, Asano rolls his eyes. "Good then? But, now...you got another problem Akabane."

Giving a little concerned view to Asano. "What do you mean...?"

Charging in the crowded tent of Nagisa, the Squad E gave way to their boss.

"Nagisa." he calls her, But Nagisa kept staring at nothing.

Feeling bad trip, "Hey, i heard you are acting insane.." He can actually see what's the problem. Maybe the issue was his unfair suspension to her?

 _How childish!_

"Will you stop this...?"

Everyone expects no response, but Nagisa moves her head, finally recognizing people around her. "Oh...Where is Shinegami-san?"

All said in union. "What...?"

Nagisa repeated, with blush on her cheeks she stoods and tells them bright words. "My beloved Shinegami-san. Why he hasnt come to slice me with his sycthe...?"

Everyone has no idea what the hell is Nagisa's spouting.

Karma had a deep thought instead of panicking.

 _'wait...why is this happening...? Think carefully Karma, this isnt normal. This isnt how Nagisa should be...'_

It clicked.

"Dont...tell me.." The god of death might have probbaly started or have already done his threat message!

"Quick!" he commands them to hurry, "Have Takebayashi and Asano here!"

...

* * *

 **After some check up to Nagisa...**

Takebayashi had taken small amount of Nagisa's blood, together with Nagisa's saliva sample.

Isogai,Kayano,Sugino,Kanzaki,Okuda,Karma and Asano waited for result.

The way Takebayashi shakes his head and sighs deeply is not a good sign.

"What? hurry and tell the result!" eager to know why Nagisa's weird.

Takebayashi fixes his glasses and says,"It's possitive. Nagisa's been taking _drugs_ it seems."

All gasp in unbelivable reason for all of this!

"Drugs? There's no drugs here!" Isogai says.

"How is that possible? Nagisa won't do that even if there was!" Kayano's defense.

Takebayashi raises his hands to clam them down. "Chill, Don't ask me that. I know Nagisa won't do it...The question is who made her taste it everyday?"

Asano crosses his arms, "If you ask me, the effect of drugs is depend on the Person's inner bloodlust. Since Shiota's been blabbing about the annoying name of god of death...Does this mean Shiota has feelings for the Reaper?"

Karma gritted his teeth upon hearing Asano's calculation of situation. "I don't believe Nagisa-kun is that kind of person."

Asano shrugs, having bored of the usual argument. "Then have your on theory for that." He points to Nagisa at the medic bed.

"Shinegami-san...? Why won't you hurry and kill me again? When i'm...this," Karma is horrified by the sweet smile on Nagisa when she said the last words. "Ready to die for you."

* * *

 **Everyone thinks they are going crazy.**

"My goodness! Nagisa's broken! Will she recover?"

Takebayashi nods. "She will if we rehab her a bucket of cold water. Especially if she taste no more of drugs."

* * *

 **...Night comes.**

Karma then commands everyone to stop guarding Nagisa's tent. "I will see it for myself."

Only then he finds out, the enemy called the God of Death visit's Nagisa everynight and they do things that will kill him instantly.

He saw Nagisa's happiness when the Reaper appeared in her tent.

"Shinegami-san~ You finally come to kill me did you?" Nagisa approaches the reaper with zero defenses. The man chuckles, _**"Of course for you my dear~"**_ and pulls her to a deep kiss. Nagisa's willingly letting herself defile by the older man.

"...It's the God of Death right?"

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Kanon58: Did i mention something like, i was serious about the title...? XD**

 **And yeah Nagisa's suicidal. Just like Korosensei told at the manga Nagisa doesnt really care for himself.**


	3. Reaped Soul

**Please Kill Me**

Summary: Squad E is the Assassin job is to assassinate un logical criminal assassins like them. They never loose once, Until a new assassin whose named God of Death had send a threating message to Karma the commander of Squad , he shall steal the most precious person in Karma's life. ShinegamixNagisa (Diff World Set)

ENGLISH SUCKS BARE WITH IT. IF HAD COMPLAINS PLEASE BE MY BETA READER. I PROMISE ATLEAST YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTAND MY UGLY-MESSED UP ENGLISH TEHE!

 **Note:** Warning for up coming twisted chapters...?

ENJOY~

* * *

A voice belonging to the red fox...

 _Nagisa..._ _ **Nagisa is dead.'**_

A white flower for dead fell when Karma decided to let it go.

 _ **'It was...infront of me, yet why didn't i even notice it...?'**_

Infront of him, was no other than Nagisa's frame. The picture where she still breaths and exist.

 _ **'How come, I didnt realize that she wanted to die badly..?'**_

The horrifying memories resurfacing whenever he blinks his eyes...

 _ **'Right before my reach, I wasnt able to prevent it.'**_

The Blue haired twintail, their eyes met that small moment.

He yelled,

However...

 _ **'What kind of bestfriend am...?'**_

the Reaper stabs Nagisa.

 _ **STABS...!**_

* * *

The sound of flesh...

The sound of dripping blood...

Her phasing in breathing...

 _It's real._

* * *

As he's watching the weak Nagisa, there was a grenade on her neck,it suddenly... **Explodes.**

She falls all the way down to the leaves then burned completely at the ground.

Karma snaps his eyes when he heard a bitter cry. "No! My Nagisa-chan..!" It was Shiota Hiromi, _Nagisa's mother._ Yeah she never did give Nagisa a proper love, but she did care _actually._

 _She just used the wrong way of love._

Karma watched the poor woman giving all her weight down the floor. The agony she felt had also restricted the heartbeat of his.

"Dammit." he fisted, "Dammit," biting his lips," Damn..." till Karma cried. "Damn it!"

 _ **'Gee, how could Nagisa-kun wished for that?Did you really think youre not worth it?'**_

His classmates are all over the room crying too. Karasuma with Asano and the Ace Section didn't cry much as them, but they do feel empty for loosing one of them.

Wondering what the hell just happend...?

Well, you see...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **The Events before Nagisa Died...**

Nagisa falls for the god of death and wants to come with her. But suddenly Karma is _there then he heard_ what Nagisa said.

"Shinegami-sama~ You finally come to kill me did you?" Nagisa approaches the reaper with zero defenses. The man chuckles, **"Of course for you my dear~"** and pulls her to a deep kiss. Nagisa's willingly letting herself defile by the older man.

Pulling away, the Reaper pats Nagisa's soft hair. **"Are you ready to die...?"**

Nagisa's enchanted to nod without hesitation. "Yes. I'm so tired of everything." Karma heard it all. "Please take me...scythe me down." Nagisa turns reverie.

"Everyone keeps on using me. And throws me away after using me. I do not like that anymore..."

Before Karma can be spotted, he snaps out of shock _realizing it was really_ the god of death inside Nagisa's tent!

 _FWI-Inside their campus!_

"...It's the God of Death right?" he spoke.

Nagisa's startled, the other simply looks over his direction.

Imaginary chapel bell ringing in Karma's ears...

 **"Hello~"**

The brimmer of death greets him to the most elegant way. **"Nice to finally meeting you face to face...Commander Karma."**

Karma greeted him back with a smirk. "Arent you a polite terrorist~?" secretly have his gun ready from his pocket.

The reaper chuckles, there were no traces of evil. Karma felt some sweatdrops to his forehead.

 _'He's good...nobody have invaded us like this before.'_ So far from the record, nobody really did inflitrate their campus. And before you could even invade, they would have noticed.

 _'He easily went inside without any traces.'_

Karma knew exactly now this guys is a serious problem. _'He's dangerous than the others we have defeated so far.'_

Out of those thoughts, Karma then eyed Nagisa who he was sure with his own eyes and sharp memory...Nagisa is being rape. Wait, is that the right turn...?

Karma let a pissed of voice, "Hey you reaper~ Arent you a fuck boy instead...?" glaring with remaining devil smile. "For touching my pet like that. _I'll have you pay."_

Then the Reaper smiles even more. **"You mean the most precious person in your life isnt?"** revealing his unkind eyes. **"Didn't i said i will take the most important person to you?"**

Karma shakes his head, "Nagisa isnt. _You got it wrong_." It was an obvious lie. Karma watches any kind of hurt reaction from Nagisa but found none.

 _'Nagisa's not on herself...'_ Yeah, Nagisa's eyes aren't exactly that can do a proper eye contact. She's weird.

 **"I guess you want to kill me badly dont you Akabane-Karma kun~?"** the reaper said. Karma's surprised, then smirks again. "You knew...~" pulling out his readied gun. "Now you knew, i have you die. Whoever you are~where you pop out. You are a friggin pain in ass."

pointing the gun, Karma didnt expect Nagisa to hinder.

 _"No! Karma-kun!"_

good thing Karma hasnt pulled the trigger. _"Wha-Nagisa_...?" almost feel funny. "Are you crazy?" recalling about hearing Nagisa's wish. "No. You _are_ MAD." feeling suddenl fury. "That guy is brainwashing you!"

Nagisa actually gained herself, she shook her head. Her eyes full of guilt. "Karma-kun...I'm sorry. I do not understand myself either...but...!" looking straight to Karma.

 _"I'm so tired you know!"_

Karma felt a stung at his heart. He never actually knew about Nagisa feeling like this. "...Why didn't you just say so?"

As they are doing drama. It was then so sudden, _"UWAH!?"_

the god of death grabs Nagisa like a potatoe bag and runs away from the tent.

"Damn...?!"  
Fast like the gust of wind the reaper took Nagisa out of the tent. Karma chases and yelled everyone who hasnt notice anything happening.

The whole Squad E is shock themselves. "ALL FORCES ENGAGE FOR WAR...! THE GOD OF DEATH IS HERE...!"

Quickly the Squad E follows his orders.

"Dammit! Why is this happening...!"

* * *

 **Karma didnt knew...today will be the Black day of his life.**

* * *

 **"My~My~"** The Reaper stood at the tallest tree he found. The squad E gasp when they saw Nagisa with the enemy. Nagisa could only stare down to them all, not sure what to say cuz of the guilt she feels.

 **"Seeing a lot of audience, that's very good."**

Karma reaches there, and threatens the reaper. "Release Nagisa-kun, if you really think you are strong. Fight me fair." although Karma doesnt plan to fight fair, he had already called Asano's help.

He knew this thime, Squad E isnt enough to defeat the enemy, especially with their Elite Assassin taken hostage.

 **"Do you still not understand Akabane Karma-kun~?"** the reaper laughs, but it wasnt a creepily laugh. It sounded sweet in their ears,which is pretty scary.

Cuz they dont feel threaten. That can make them off guard.

 **"If you still don't understand my message~ Then i just have to show it to you. And make it mark to your little head...You better keep it to your memory~"**

The Reaper suddenly had a knife appeared under his sleeves and then stabs Nagisa underneath her chest.

* * *

 _ **STAB!**_

* * *

"...NAGISA...?!"

Blood slowly spilled from Nagisa's lips.

Akabane Karma froze from the terrfying scene.

He heard the flesh pushed and pulled out with the shimmering sound of the used blade.

 _ **The God of Death killed Nagisa infront of Karma.**_

With the most innocent smile, Karma stood as his mouth remained jawdrop.

As for Nagisa whose watching her blood spilling, slowly stepping back, but the reaper pulled her close just to hang a grenade at her.

Nagisa's eyes slowly moved to see Karma before looking straight to the one who just stab her.

"Shine...gami-sama...?"

The God of Death smiled dearly for her, and pats her head. **"My dear Nagisa, i made your wish come true. I have come to take your miserable life."** And pushes her from the high spot.

* * *

 _ **"I-set-you-free."**_

* * *

Karma saw exactly what happen.

His eyes never did waved to that direction.

The grenade explodes when the reaper pushed Nagisa off.

 _ **KABOOM!**_

They didnt exactly see Nagisa burned, cuz she falls to the part where lots of leaves are hanging around.

The God of Death disappeared from the scene...

Everyone follows where Nagisa could have splat onto.

Then found Nagisa's corpse with the blazing fire alone to her remainants.

Following through the Squad E,Karma in despair with the words echoing all over again inside his head.

 _ **(("Didn't i said i will take the most important person to you?"))**_

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Kanon58: are you okay guys...? Please DONT Kill me xDDD get the pun now? whahahah!**


	4. Reborn Into Snake

**Please Kill Me**

Summary: Squad E is the Assassin job is to assassinate un logical criminal assassins like them. They never loose once, Until a new assassin whose named God of Death had send a threating message to Karma the commander of Squad , he shall steal the most precious person in Karma's life. ShinegamixNagisaxKarmaxAsano? (Diff World Set)

ENGLISH SUCKS BARE WITH IT. IF HAD COMPLAINS PLEASE BE MY BETA READER. I PROMISE ATLEAST YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTAND MY UGLY-MESSED UP ENGLISH TEHE!

 **Note:** Please kill me. NOPE! YOU CANT XD Stay tuned~~~

Are you guys still liking it? I hope you guys do...

ENJOY~

* * *

 **Before all those nightmares have happend...**

 **See a little peek inside Nagisa's point of view.**

Blue in gloom atmosphere...Inside Shiota Nagisa's room.

"Shine." Nagisa breaths in, "...gami."

 _'I can still remember.'_

Turns over her blanket.

 _'The moment I saw the face of the known God of Death.'_

The memory of the assassin stunning clap her.

It sparked something inside Nagisa.

She realized something...

 _'I thought exactly...How beautiful he is.'_

She breaths in again, and turns to the other side.

"Shinegami-san..." opening her eyes, it met the sunlight.

 _ **"I can't seem to erase your image inside my mind."**_

She just, couldnt forget it.

She heard Kayano's sweet voice. "Nagisa~"just right at her vision,"It's morning Already. I know you are grounded but let's take a walk. Karma didnt say about you being grounded for morning walk!"

Nagisa sat and took another deep breath. _'Just...another dream.'_

 _ **Tap,tap,tap...**_

Nagisa's walking towards the top hill. Hearing conversations of same assassins like her.

The coldness creaks within her frail shoulders.

 _ **'I...Want...To...Die.'**_

There were words...inside her head...Nagisa does a heavy sighs.

 _'I'm so tired of everything...'_

Nagisa stares at the rubber knife. It has no use for she's not allowed to do it...

"Let's have a seat." Kayano and Nagisa took a sit at the bench. Nagisa's not allowed to joined any activity that would include training after all~

 _'Sick of this assassination...'_

She clutched tight to the weapon.

 _'It's fun, but it's no longer enough...'_

She wanted more exposure to the real thing.

Where she can be with the Reaper in her mind...

Sure she kills some enemy,but mostly have to spare their lives and be put in jails.

That's boring for her.

Isogai appeared, "Good morning all! Morning exercise is about to start...!"

Nagisa secretly glared.

 _'I want...more target...'_

Everyone then, _in Isogai's command_ attacks. "Run!"

Nagisa didnt follow the order. She remained at her sit,as the rest does what they always gotta do. Cuz she isnt part of it anyway.

After the run, they took their practice guns, no real bullet, only BB'S.

 _'But my am surpressed to do more of what i can do...Just like a dog.'_

 _ **"I want to die now."**_

Everyone froze and snap their heads to the blue twintail. Nagisa is surprised herself! _She didnt knew it slipped on her mouth!_ Those...words only her should know.

"What did you just said...?" Nakamura seems to be annoyed of what her ears had heard. Meanwhile, Isogai approached Nagisa as Maehara pats her shoulders.

"You okay man? Did we hear it right?"

"Nagisa...? Is something the matter why you said that...?"

 **Nagisa's POV**

Isogai approached me. "What is going on...?"Isogai-kun didn't seem to hear me. I decided to make them turn into liars... _by lying_ , "I didn't say anything. You guy's must have misheard. I said I want to die the terrorist..."

Some did believe me, some didn't.

Anyhow the topic was closed, for it's time to clean the BB's on the floor.

"Well another tiring practice! As expected!" Sugino sighed and started to pick up some bb's. As the rest do _so together_ with whining.

Meanwhile...I Kept silent at my sit.

I touch my cheek and felt them cold. It gave me a disturbing thought.

 _'Maybe...It did change me without I noticing it...?'_

When i snaps out by Isogai's gentle voice, "Nagisa-kun, can we have a talk?"

we left the bench and headed to Takebayashi's office. Isogai-kun left for me to have private talk to Takebayashi, apparently our doctor in here.

"What was this they are talking about you...wanting to die?"

I rubs the back of my head shyly. "Ahh, that, yeah...let's see. Takebayashi-kun, I actually want to kill myself more than others."

it alarmed Takebayashi though,"Why would you even want that?" only for my hand to bring out my rubber knife and slice the flying insect that planned to bite Takebayashi-kun.

 _ **slice!**_

Of course,it scared the hell out of Takeyabashi."Why do you have to kill it with your weapon!?"I Sighs,and rubs my head apologetically."I didnt had the time for second thought. I did saved you from the bite of it. Sorry Takebayashi-kun."

Takebayashi huffs, "So obsessed on killing...Dont worry, soon Karma will put you back on duty. He's just need a cool off his head~"

When i was dismissed from small check up. I decided to go back to my tent without Kayano's escort.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **'It happen...so fast..'**_

 **"Hey~"** The moment she turned her head, what she met was...

The unbelievable itself.

Inside her tent,Standing beside now with Nagisa is the _God of Death._

"...Shinegami-san...?" She hitched her breath upon uttering his name, the sun is still up, he can be spotted...However nobody is aware that he is a hitman. Nor knew he even made it to Nagisa's tent!

Right now, he looks nothing like but a normal person. _Or only cuz Nagisa sees it that way..._

 _ **"Shh."**_ he hushed her, _**"You dont want bloodshed do you~?"**_ he winked, **"It's a secret between us isnt?"**

"I didn't make promises with you. I said do not go back here..."Nagisa had a little blush though,then he casually offered her some company.

 **"Can we have a talk?"**

"You are already in here. Why not?"Nagisa went to sat with him at her bed despite knowing he's not a safe person to be with.

 _ **'I don't know why he makes me feel attracted.'**_

Sitting at the bed"What did you want to talk with me...?" instead screaming for help, yes...she dares to have a chat with him. As if he wasnt an enemy!

The Reaper took out a canned coffee from his pocket and handed it to her. **"I heard you calling my name."** he was the temptation itself. **"Apparently i was right,Two of us is attracted to eachother~"**

"What...?" she blinked.  
He repeated, more clearer to the point. **"You want to die right?"** He wants Nagisa to drink the coffee now.

 **"Then i'll** _ **kill**_ **you."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **'I wasnt sure why did i even do that...? I knew he plans something...but instead...'**_

Taking the coffee, like hypnotized, Nagisa did open the canned coffee and had a sip.

Suddenly she felt dizzy, _the coffee must have some drugs to make her feel sleepy_."How was it? Relax now~?"

 _ **'I followed him through my own will.'**_

Nagisa fall to his reaper gently lets her have a sleep to his lap. Basically _a pillow lap_ _ **.**_ **"Sorry if i tricked you~"** he smiles, **"It's need for you not to feel any pain once i kill you for real."**

 _ **'I felt something's gonna happen indeed if i drink the coffee he got for me...'**_

The reaper kept patting her head. As Nagisa's eyes stayed open but blank.

 _ **'Only he realizes...my wish.'**_

Unaware, her death will come true.

 **"Hey Nagisa-chan~?"**

"...?"

 **"Will you let me take your** _ **measurements...?~Ehehe~"**_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

When Karma reached to the tree top. Nagisa was pushed off-

 _ **KABOOM!**_

Fire..Smoke, and screams ringing to his ears.

 _'Eh? Is that...a real grenade...?'_

Trembling from the burning body splat to the floor. "Na...NAGISA!"

It immediately spread like a fire to the whole campus.

Even Asano have heard it.

 **End of Flashback...Back to Present funeral.**

Sugino is too shock that he's already at the floor."How...how could Nagisa like this?"they didn't want to believe Nagisa could do such a thing. Sure she did try to bomb suicide, but never going to get other people invold on his death right...?

Kayano covers her mouth from crying too much. "Nagisa..."

Takebayashi who should knew from all people what will happen,"This is my fault, if i took Nagisa's words seriously. She wouldnt have died like that..."

 _(Nagisa: Takebayashi-kun,actually want to kill myself more than others.)_

Confirming the dead body...

Shiota Nagisa's funeral were three days held.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Somewhere secluded...

Opening her eyes after a long sleep...

Her whimpers had been heard, making a familiar voice spoke while she's still blinded by the light. _ **"Oh you finally woke up. Sorry for the drugs...it seems to be too strong for you. Took you long enough to gain conciousness~"**_

Nagisa jerks up, She recognizes the voice. "Where am!?" feeling a soft cloth different from the sensation of her uniform..."W-why am wearing a bathrobe?!" she felt naked, "Where is my uniform?!"

The reaper shrugs, _**"Too many questions~"**_ pointing his finger to the available window in the shape of circle. _**"First take a look, See for yourself where you are~"**_

Without hesitation, Nagisa decided to peek at the window. Only to see nothing but clouds.

"Eh?" means, she's riding an airplane...? "Don't tell me...were flying for real?"

The reaper snapped his fingers, **"Bingo~"** proudly stating, **"You are currently riding my private plane~"**

Nagisa still's feel naked despite the bathrobe. _'Seriously...why did he strip me?'_

What exactly happen again...?

Then the memories rushed in her head.  
"How on earth i was alive...?"

She takes a peek at her bathrobe to see some bandage. "You...really did stab me? Then why i didnt died...?"

 _Then there was a grenade scene too right...?_

The God of death explains for her confused mind. **"I did stab you. But i made sure i didnt stab any vital point. And i always drug you remember? I was sure you wont feel the pain when i stabbed you that time."**

Nagisa gawks.

 _ **"I know,know~ But i did it for realistic play dead~!"**_ he winks at her **."Now we are together forever my dear Nagisa-chan~"**

Felt her spine went a little cold,"Where are you taking me? Infact, why are you even doing this to me? Please bring me back home...!" pleading for something stupid. The reaper rolled his eyes, grabbing the newspaper at his small table with foods. **"Sorry, I can no longer do that. After all~ You are dead already."** throwing the newspaper, Nagisa catches it.

 **"Go ahead and read it~ Look on how splendid your bomb suicide went~!"** saying it with his delightful smile, Nagisa could only jawdrop.

She sees herself dead, yet she's solid here.

How on earth did that even happen? How it fooled everyone?!

"Me...?" she couldnt believe how awful the newspaper talking about. "Bomb suicide...? You put the grenade on me!"letting go of the newspaper, she felt terrible.

 **"Have you forgotten? You confessed to them that you want to die. So even if i stab you and put the grenade at you, it counts as suicide~"**

That's sounds believable, but what about her corpse?

"Why they believed that was my corpse...!?"

The reaper sighed and explained. **"Obviously, I had a dummy human for you."** telling the details, **"There's a teenager i happen to find that wants to suicide. I hired him to die in your stead. That's why i took measurements of you. I needed a replica of your uniform."**

Licking his lips, **"When the grenade i hang at you explode was just a smoke effect. But the burning one is already there. I prepared a net to catch you...meanwhile they thought you were really burning at the ground."** Nagisa found excitement in his eyes **..."He perfectly done his job. As like you already know you are now free from your life! See? I made your wishes come true! That's a tokken from your ~"**

No matter how lovely he said that. It was still twisted.

However, weird enough..Nagisa couldnt really get herself to get mad.

"For that reason only you did that...? Seriously...?"looking concerned, The reaper felt rejected.

 **"Eh..I thought you were bored. So in order to erase your boredome-"**

"It wasnt literal-"

 **"Your saying that now~?"**

When she's about to protest, the reaper suddenly vanish and now is infront of her. A finger pointing to her chest. The reaper's finger's were shaped like a gun, even though it's just plain fingers...she's not aware that he has a hidden gun in his fingers.

 **"Do not deny your bloodlust Nagisa-chan."** _wait, actually pointing at her stabbed part._

Nagisa curt her face, pushing him away. "I'm not lying!"

The reaper grabs her wrist up high-making her unable to do more violent movements. "Nhh,"

The reaper whispered at her ears, as she keeps shivering. _ **"I can hear your hearbeat wants itself to be with me. By my side."**_

Nagisa denies it. Even though she's clearly having red face by the whispering of the reaper in her ears..."Please..dont." like a small kitten she pleads that and nothing more. "Goodness...why did i even let this happen...?" now she have headache of guilt.

The reaper lets her go gently without having her hit the floor hard. **"Pretend dumb~Sure it's also cute."** turning his back to go at his sit once more. He gestured, **"Anyhow, i bet you are hungry. Youve been asleep for three days after all~"** Nagisa's eyes gawked.

"You serious!?"

The reaper laughs by her reaction and held up the bread with other fancy food that Nagisa had never tasted before. **"I thought you died from overdose,"** smirking **, "Turns out, you got relaxed on the drugs...your real fatigue had taken over your body."**

Nagisa shooks her head, _**"Hey, come here...Let's eat."**_

Nagisa knew there's no point arguing, she sat and decided to take the soup instead.

When Nagisa sips it, it immediately made her stomach grumble. The reality she's too hungry to even react to the embarrassment, instead..."I-it's tasty."

The reaper nods, having a happy sight how Nagisa's eating the soup rapidly. **"I made them, Glad you like it."**

While The reaper watches over Nagisa as she eats...

Sometimes, Nagisa's having thoughts she must avoid.

 _'Not only good looking, good at cooking...'_ finding the trace of his fake face. _'A professional killer.'_

Nagisa couldnt help but get some little excitement in her heart.

As she kepts on eating. The reaper took the chance to tell her his plans for both of them...

 _ **"By the way, since you are dead. From now on forget about your friends and family, relatives...anyone you know, especially the former you..For you will be my apprentice from now on."**_

"Eh?" pausing on eating, "On what...?"

The God of death had his evil smile. **"Real Assassination."**

Nagisa knew, her dark days are about to begun.

"Where are we going again...?"

 **"To Europe. London Bridge is fallen down~"**

They are headed to a secret lab residing in London.

* * *

 **To Be Continued~**

 **Kanon58: Surprise! April fools...? And uhh, just want them two to flirt. Yep.**


	5. Opening Danger

**Please Kill Me**

Summary: Squad E is the Assassin job is to assassinate un logical criminal assassins like them. They never loose once, Until a new assassin whose named God of Death had send a threating message to Karma the commander of Squad , he shall steal the most precious person in Karma's life. ShinegamixNagisa (Diff World Set)

ENGLISH SUCKS BARE WITH IT. IF HAD COMPLAINS PLEASE BE MY BETA READER. I PROMISE ATLEAST YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTAND MY UGLY-MESSED UP ENGLISH TEHE!

 **Note:** Hope you guys also read my other fics for those who just now met me! Hehehe! And i just kinda want a harem clash.

ENJOY~

* * *

 **Nagisa's POV**

Still at the Private plane...

"London?" I couldnt believe my own ears, "I don't even have papers to live there-" but before i could even point out the problem, it was already solved.

The reaper just tossed me the files i need. **"Visa, and other papers documented of you~Check."** the Shinegami-san smirks.

I bits my lips,i feel thristy in some way i do not understand. _'Probabbly stress?'_ Anyhow, doctoring files is no joke. "That's...expensive." I knew instantly that this man just used his treasures to obtain me! **"Well,"** the reaper brought himself to my eye level, **"You are worth the money i spended~"** he lifts up my chin, i felt cornered **."I look forward to good results."**

It made me feel like a little kitten wanting a pet if only i'm not trying to stop myself from happiness of his fingers on my skin _.' Those fingers that killed many...it's very alluring for weirdest reason.'"_ What if...I didn't meet your expectations?"

The reaper lets me go and tooks a sip on his glass of wine. **"That remains a secret~"**

I like how he's the same charming killer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dropping to london, we immediately have a check in at the hotel he had ask for reservance.

It was a fancy room. You know, yellow-ish wall, with crystal twinkling lights.

It's like one of the high class hotel.

I already could see how my new life's gonna start with this person.

" **Here we are at London~"** putting the bags down," **We'll be staying here for about...probabbly just two days?"**

I snaps my head to him when he just said it, "Just two days?!"

 _'seriously...why check into a very expensive hotel for only to stay two days?'_ I might have to get myself check to his weirdness. However it clicked, it must have been about his job as a hitman.

The reaper can never stay in one place.

 _'and i'll be like that soon...better get used to it.'_

As I walks around the room to see more of the high quality furnitures and beautiful curtains. The reaper strips at the corner of my eyes. _I see muscles...and fair skin..._

I had a silent blush, and pretended not to be surprise, but politely looks away. Just trying to hide my feelings for him _..'I hope he hadnt notice? '_

"Where are you going...?"Shinegami san just changed into a normal traveller outfit.

 **"Going to buy some clothes for you."** he smirks and eyes me up and down, **"You cannot stay in bathrobe forever right?"** then he does a small evil grin, **"Unless you enjoy that kind of play."**

"Hai?!" I shivered by his naughty teasing, or just greenminded! Anyhow! I immediately embrace myself for cover. _'I forgot i do feel naked...cuz am naked down there!'_

"Don't joke around!"

Shinegami-san had a good laugh.

I felt smaller than before...

His laugh were like the innocent...

"Gee..."

Laughing to the matter, it eventually died down...

The reaper grabs the doorknob, and before he opens it, he departed a small warning to me **."Nagisa-chan."**

tilting my head, "Yes?"

The reaper's eyes changed into the cold ones.

It connected to my own iris.

 **"If you got thrist, use the money I gave you."** Speaking of money, i do feel something heavy at my bathrobe...Oh! I found a pocket at where the said money was. "What?!.."I couldnt believe my eyes, _it's friggin bucks!_

 **"Do not drink those bottles you see~"** Actually, I didn't even notice those bottles at all. I turns to see which is which, and found three purle bottles in it's cylnder size that was placed at the table together with some other stuffs they had yet to pack.

"Why? Is it a poison...?"

But it wasnt the answer i was expecting.

 **"Nope. It's drugs."**

"...Is that what have made me asleep for three days?"

 **"Yep."**

I gulps.

 _'what he always makes me have...'_

I suddenly feel insecure. I suddenlt felt more of the thrist in my lips...In my tongue...and my eyes, seems to be curious at the object he just told me to never be intouched with.

"I...actually feel better after taking it. I guess they lie about drugs being bad to your health~?" I joked.

But he let out a lame chuckle, **"Pffuuu...~Idiot, Drugs is deadly, The goodness of it is a delusion."** He let's go of the doorknob and walks towards me, he played with my hair strands **. "In reality it's making your brain smaller...and smaller,"** he kept petting,pulling, and massaging my hair strands, it felt ackward. Cuz were so near at eachother...

But more like i'm hypnotize to his smooth voice...despite the scary things he is saying right now. **"It's killing you slowly~Till~"**

 _ **CLAP!**_

* * *

 _"Gyuu?!"_

he claps both of his hands, temporarily stunning me.

 **"Poof!"** he clasp his hands together,smiling so lovely at me. _**"Congratulations~! You are now a zombie...!"**_ he then gave me his hankerchief. **"I know you want to taste it again,** _ **but don't."**_

Somehow i did feel a real concerned at the end of his line. **"For I'll be also using it to my targets, so no wasting it okay~?"**

 _'ahh...i'm such a bad girl. I shouldnt dare the donts.'_ I nods, "I understand. If Shinegami-sama says so..."

Shinegami-sama got stunned when i called him like that. _**"Eh? Sama...?"**_

 _'ohh, so he does a surprise expression despite the fake face.'_ "You said i'll be your apprentice. It'll be rude to just call you, _you."_ I fidgets, maybe it wasnt right to call him that way...?

"If you do not like it...I shall-"

 **"I actually love it Nagisa-chan!" he suddenly hugs me!**

 _'Oh my god..please kill me now!.'_

After the tight hug he lets me off gently to the floor. He almost lifted me like a potatoe sack at wrestling, **"The way you say it sounds so sweet in my ears~"**

We then notice the time, **"Ah, I'll be going for real."** He quickly goes out of our room, he locks the door. I was left all alone...

 _ **tick,tock...tick,tock...**_

* * *

 **Author POV**

It's been 5hours, the reaper still hasnt come back. The bad news is, Nagisa's getting bored.

"Shinegami-sama...sure is late." Even though the reaper told her to use the money she was given to entertain herself and feed herself. She didnt even bother to eat.

Instead her mind if fuzzy about searching for that taste...

 _'the moment of the coffee taste so good...'_

Her eyes kept it's stare at the forbidden bottles...

It was weird, when she tasted it, after having a taste of it...she rarely feel hungry. Nor sleeply...

"Shinegami-sama said, i musnt get addicted to it. But.."

* * *

 _ **The purple bottle is just there!**_

 _ **Easy to reach!**_

 _ **No one can see!**_

 _ **He wouldnt notice the difference...?**_

 _ **Right?**_

* * *

"No!" Nagisa shakes her head and slaps both side of her cheeks. "I know! I will buy something to eat and a drink-"

 **A drink.**

Like they said, drugs is drugs. Once you had a taste...it's hard to escape...the temptation~

"It..." one step, "Won't hurt," second step, "A little sip..."third step.

Already at her reach.

"But i don't want to anger him...!"

 _'lies...! I already knew some things are hard to deny...!'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **"I'm back~"**_ when The reaper came back, he found Nagisa breathing heavily at the floor as she's clutching her own shoulders. **"Nagisa-chan...?"**

"Finally..." heaves, "Youre back...Something is, wrong with me..."Slowly, she lifted up her gaze to him..."Shinegami-sama..."her eyes were those hungry puppy that has a pleading tears.

 **"You are addicted to it, of course~"** it wasn't really surprising, this outcome. One day is enough to make someone addicted to drugs.

"I need it..." she moans. The way she act was like she's ill. Like..she's craving.

He immediately knew what it was. **"Cant,"** he took the bottle and teasingly lifts it up, checking if Nagisa did take a small sip. **"Drugs will kill you~"** turns out she didnt even dare to dis obey him.

 _'Good girl.'_

"But..." Nagisa weakly stand, she could barely stand...She's hungry, thristy, but in a very possessed way..."I want to feel it. Please..."

Now she's a moving chiauau.

Shinegami-san smiles, _ **"No is a no~"**_

Until Nagisa grabs his clothes. "I-!" When suddenly, The reaper holds her waist, and his lips went near, and so as everything freezes.

The moment he, **"Didnt i say you should be addicted to this instead~?"**

And kissed Nagisa in her lips.

Widening the little girl's eyes, he let's go. **"Feel better~?"**

Nagisa forgot to react. "Eh?"

The reaper casually took the box inside his shopping bags. **"Here are your clothes~"**

handing her the present **, "It took long for it's especially made for you my darling~"** Nagisa is in a daze _ **..."Come on, open it~ It's my birthday present for you."**_

Opening the box, Nagisa found another reaping attire. It awakened her late reaction.

"I-it looks like your God of Death outfit!?"  
Nagisa pulls out the outfit from the box, and confirmed...It's definetly an outfit for killing.

The reaper chuckles, _**"Of course~ You are now a part of me, we better be couple set."**_

 _'Hearing that actually makes me happy?'_

Sending a wink, Nagisa remember's the not long ago drop kiss.

 _"Hm!?"_ covering her own mouth, she dies from embarrassment.

The reaper found it so cute that he laughs.

 **"Hahaha, I'll keep killing you slowly~ My Little Reaper~"**

Nagisa didn't knew, she won't be Nagisa anymore.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **1 week had passed since Karma's most important person died.**

Things have completely changed.

The commander they knew is no longer himself.

Akabane Karma have become bitter and more violent than before.

"Karma...? Are you listening?" Isogai Yuuma nervously dares to disturb the Devil fox.

Karma slowly looks up with a scary glare. "What do you want...?"

Isogai takes a deep breath, clearing his throat a bit before speaking, "You see...about our captive Horibe Itona. The tentacle monster kid, he had woke up. We can finally hear out where Shiro's real lab is and destroy it. Or perhaps capture someone left to continue his horrible experiments..."

"So?"

Surprised Isogai, Karma doesnt care at the campus works anymore.

"Karma? You cant stay forever like this..." it actually pulled some irritation curling inside Isogai right now. "I know it's sad, but Nagisa wouldnt want you to be like this-"

Karma yells so loud and terrfying. "DONT YOU EVEN MENTION THAT NAME!"

Karma grabs Isogai's collar, quickly some to the rescue comes inside the tent. Megu and Maehara haults him by their voices, "Hey! Dont! Karma!?"

Karma threatens Isogai, as he is strongly holding Isogai up with his collar. "Never...ever mention that name. Ok...? I dont want to hear it."

Isogai glares back, but then he realize he musnt get the heat in his head either. "I...I got it. Commander Karma."

then he was set free from it. Maehara and Megu rans to check Isogai up, but Isogai still said something. "At veryleast please come and check Horibe Itona. We still need your decision for his sentence..."

Then the three left.

Karma messes his hair with anger. "Dammit...!" then become suddenly lonesome once more.

"...My most precious person, is gone..."

Karma quietly sobs.

Then a voice interrupts his moarning.

"How pathetic."The phrase came from Asano Gakushuu whose actually inside his tent now with crossed arms and back resting at the wall. "How pathetic you have become...Akabane~" he leaves the wall and approached the lame red haired right now.

"Look at you," he taunts, "You are worn out."

Karma then rubs his face, simply having another bloodlust resurfacing. "What do you want...? Will you all leave me alone?"  
Asano gives him a cold daring gaze. "You dont deserve to be te commander anymore."

"Did i say i want to stay as one?!" he yells at him. Asano is unfaced. He walks in circle...

"You shut in yourself here. Leaving all the decisions for Isogai and Kataoka to take care of the jobs you are supposed to do...Then no longer care if any of your subordinates are not sick or still working out to train. How sad you had become..."

"Are you just here to insult me?" though Karma's too lazy to even sit up from the box he had been actually sitting for hours.

Asano then darken his voice. "Akabane!" pulling his collar to force facing him up, "Horibe Itona is awake! You have a job to do than kept mourning for the dead! They do not come back!"

That's it.

Bloodlust looses control.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Karma grabs his gun and points it at Asano. Asano is not surprised.

They stayed at the action position.

"...Shoot me then. Be a criminal too."

Karma's hand shakes. "You are blinded by rage Akabane~Really so pathetic." Asano then turns his back,

"Dont you dare turn your back on me!"

Asano then stops and looks back with an evil smirk. "Oh? You are not the commander anymore Akabane~" then leaves.

Like a boss.

Karma then throws the gun then screamed in anger. "DAMMIT!"

Walking out from Karma's tent, Megu comes to talk to Asano. "Did you wake him up?" then Asano closes his eyes, clearly no longer see the point to talk to the matter.

"Kataoka-san, I think what's left there is just a scrap commander." facing her straight on, "Akabane you knew is gone when Shiota died. He died with his precious person." Then walks to Isogai. "Isogai, i shall take the check on Horibe Itona. Take me there."

Everyone is unsure, but didnt felt uneasy.

So they gave him a nod.

"Alright then, come it's this way."

.

.

.

.

.

At the secret cave only Squad E knows...Asano is amaze that there's actually a hidden prison in the woods built by the goverment for them to put captives.

"Here we are Asano." Isogai points to the hospital bed where surrounded by water and glass made for unti-tentacles exposure.

Horibe Itona, the young boy who was used by Shiro...had now regained his conciousness.

Asano finally saw Itona a closer look. The tentacles in his hair were real and alive. Except it seems tired.

"Horibe Itona yes...?" Itona's eyes that no longer has any emotion than being frank, "What is this?" he tilts his head, "You are not the red haired weakling."

Asano laughs in response. "You mean Akabane?" chuckling a bit, "Yeah, the weakling gave up. So i took his position...temporary," clicking his tongue, "Unless he doesnt recovers."

Itona swayed his bored legs. "Oh well, it doesnt really matter who talks to me." Itona gets off his bed and goes close to the glass wall for more proper hearing and seeing eachother.

Isogai is alert together with Okuda whose been guarding Itona always. Also with Maehara and Megu the two protectors of Isogai-alerted to watch Asano.

"Dont be close even if he is imprisoned Asano." Megu warned.

Asano didnt said anything.

"Tell me if you have others like you." Asano wanted to drag information if there are many likes of Itona. Hoping he is only one, or it would be troublesome...since Nagisa is gone. No one else is capable to catch monsters.

Itona smirks a little, but still his eyes were no emotion. "Now you mention, i do not see the doggy face too."

"Doggy face...?" Asano then recalled a chiauau member. "You mean Shiota?"  
Itona nods like so whatever, "Yeah, that twintailed. You see, even if im imprisoned...my tentacles can sense trouble." he says emotionlessy,but sound mocking in his tone. "Somebody died in a fire?"

They remained silent. "Dont tell me, it's twintailed one who died?"

The silence made Itona confirmed it. "Too bad the doggy face is gone. I wanted to know her."

"Why would you want that?" Maehara ask. Asano hushes Maehara by his look.

Itona answers, "Becuz...when that Red fox discovered my weakness, and have captured me. I have sense the same emptiness and darkness inside that person."

Suddenly everyone was interested to listen.

It's a very disturbing isnt?

"What do you mean...?" Megu sound angry by the accusations Itona made.

Itona's chilling at his cage, and said. "I think...that person is a snake." and says the last thing.

"The one who shall betray you all."

Everyone's heart ached. But they knew that wont happen anymore...Nagisa is dead.

"Anyway, now that person is dead. Then no need to be alert...And as for your question orange."

Asano raised an eyebrow, "Orange?"

Itona goes back to his bed to take a nap, "I have a Big brother. He got tentacles too, but im not sure if he is still be able to identified unlike my appearance."

"What is his name...?"

"He was called...God of Death."

"What...?"

* * *

 **To Be Continued~**

 **Kanon58: Who wants more flirt scenes for Shinegami and Nagisa? xDDD**


	6. Venomous Opponent

**Please Kill Me**

Summary: Squad E is the Assassin job is to assassinate un logical criminal assassins like them. They never loose once, Until a new assassin whose named God of Death had send a threating message to Karma the commander of Squad , he shall steal the most precious person in Karma's life. ShinegamixNagisa (Diff World Set)

ENGLISH SUCKS BARE WITH IT. IF HAD COMPLAINS PLEASE BE MY BETA READER. I PROMISE ATLEAST YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTAND MY UGLY-MESSED UP ENGLISH TEHE!

 **Note:** Did i warn you already about this time, there will be Evil Nagisa. That would be REALLY evil...?

ENJOY~

* * *

"Anyway, now that person is dead. Then no need to be alert...And as for your question orange."

Asano raised an eyebrow, "Orange?"

Itona goes back to his bed to take a nap, "I have a Big brother. He got tentacles too, but im not sure if he is still be able to identified unlike my appearance."

"What is his name...?"

"He was called...God of Death."

"What...?"

Itona flips over to face their side. "We were both captive by Shiro. Actually were not kidnap, we had no choice but to agree on being his lab rats." Asano crosses his arms. "Go on, tell me everything you know about Shiro's..."

Itona then looks above the ceiling. "We werent really blood related." then he starts to reminiscene in the past.

"Me and my dad have always been together. Living peacefully, with a stable life. Until a war broke out...after the war we lost all our riches, then when we were almost killed by random terrorist. A kid whose older than me save us. He was my Aniki, he doesnt have a name,a family nor a memory where he came from. All he knew he has to kill to survive. Becuz of that we have decided to adopt him. Partly becuz he can make us feel safe from the all out soldiers, and some crazy people that would kill you and eat you."

He pauses a bit, Asano and Isogai with Megu patiently wait for his story to finish. "Then, out of sudden...when our age have gotten older,my aniki started to do a job called Assassination. But then out of sudden he came back home...And we found out He was number one in the underground that they called him the 'God of Death.' But then we also discovered that my father is bound by debt. I volounteer to be the payment, but that Shiro wanted me and my brother to be both his lab rats." somewhere along the line, they sense the anger in Itona's voice.

"We agreed. My Aniki said he promise not to leave me even if were not really a family. But then he lost control of his tentacles, while i was secured on my room. I dont know if they killed my brother or not. All i know he must be eliminated."

Isogai then joins in, "What if, your brother is still there at the lab?" then he got an idea. "I know, we'll rescue your brother!" he smiled, Asano and Megu jumps.

"Isogai?!"

Then Isogai lifts up his finger, "I mean, come on. They rather be working for us than be enslave and lock up there forever..." he looks at Itona whose pretty surprised by Isogai's kind idea. "How about it Itona? Let's go to Shiro's real lab, try to find your brother and rescue him. Then you two will be free from debts. We wont ask ou to work for us, but i think if you and your brother are now trained assassins...we rather have you work for us than be in the hands of terrible people."

Itona is speechless for a second.

Asano then clears his throat. "May we have your answer now?"

Itona then looks down at his hands with determination. "Fine. I'll take you to Shiro's real lab. At London."

Asano smirks with triumph. "Very good."

Asano took the lead of Squad E due to the inconvience of commander Karma.

Here now at the campus, all of them are in their battle uniform. They also gave Itona some uniform as a member of Squad E to lead them to London and locate the Real Lab of Shiro's.

"Itona-kun. Take us there to...Shiro's real lab."

With a nod, Itona points to the sky where the readied flying vehicle is ready for all to ride. "To London. Where the fallen bridge is...that's where it is. Follow me."

And so then, the squad E travels towards London...Without Karma.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Infront of Shiro's real lab under the passage of broken bridge of London...**

"Shinegami-sama, who exactly we would assassinate? Isnt this a lab facility..." Nagisa and the Reaper sight seeing the whole structure first.

The Reaper hummed, **"A monster."**

Nagisa looks up with questionable look. **"That monster needs to be killed. Or it would steal my position."**

Nagisa couldnt get any idea what he was talking about. "Whose the monster anyway...?"

Then the god of death gently lifts up her chin. **"You'll see."** then removing his fingers to her face, the reaper begun casually walking. Nagisa follows him.

 **"That's why we have drug bottles. We'll be needing them."** The reaper took out one bottle and handed it to Nagisa. **"Here,if you found the monster use this."** Nagisa then had a puzzled look.

 **"Nagisa-chan..."**

"yes...?"

 **"Your outfit fits you."**

Then the reaper disappears. Leaving Nagisa with red face. "Wait! Shinegami-sama?!" looking around. He's nowhere to be found. "Are you testing me...?" seeing the lab. "I guess i must enter alone. And prove myself to him worthy?"

Nagisa goes inside the labaratory.

.

.

.

.

.

When Nagisa got inside the facility. She saw guards already.

When she spotted them, she immediately switched into her assassin mode.

"Whose there...!?" one guard heard her footstep. And she reveals herself to them by simply walking like she's in school.

With a smile.

The guards pointed a gun at her. "Stay where you are young lady-"

But then everyone felt their neck oozing blood, Nagisa's already passed by them.

the number of guards at first hallway was fourmen. Nagisa secured her hood to her head, "I guess dying isnt really a bad thing."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Asano left his subordinates to guard the campus while Karma's the burden looser. Asano and the Squad E made it to London, and quickly Itona guided them under the fallen bridge of London.

"There it is." He points, everyone hides to each of their camoflauge. Asano,Isogai whose the two leaders at the moment.

The whole Squad E went with them. "Amazing." Isogai says, "They build it secretly here? A perfect spot to hide bad things to do..."

Itona nods and moves on, "Follow me. There are lots of guards in each hallway. Fourmen armed. If not armed men, traps are activated."

Just as about they get into killer modes, they were stunned by the sight of dead guards to the first hallway.

"What the...? Who could have invaded this place?" itona doesnt actually sound that surprised, maybe his lack of emotions was the tentacle's experiement fault. Itona scans around with his eyes as everyone is alert too. "Nobody could have find this lab except those are brought here..." then he thought, "Could it be my brother is really here?"

Isogai then says back, "If he had escaped, that's good. But if this is other's doing...we still have to go to the very depths of this facility." with majority agreement to keep going despite that the guards seems to be eliminated by unknown party.

"Megu lead the girl team. Me and Asano will lead the male team."

Squad E took seperate route. Itona explained the way towards the imprisonment of other experimented child. Megu's team role is to rescue them and have them fight for them instead if they are already turned into monster like Itona's.

As for Itona's act of sniffing dog at the moment, Isogai and Asano's mission is to capture those who still continues to work this illegal experiements. And as well, destroy this lab after.

"Okay. Let us meet outside!"

Everyone is confident that they will still meet again. Itona already gave Megu's team a map, cuz he will be the map of Isogai and Asano.

What they didnt knew...this mission would be very heart breaking...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Somewhere the part of lab. The Reaper found a glass that is broken. He silently kneel down and put his fingers to touch the nasty sticky liquid at the floor. **"Tentacle sweat..."** he smirks, **"He had escape already huh?"** he turns his back and put his hands inside his pockets.

 **"My master~"**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...Nagisa's at the other side of facility.**

Nagisa found herself in glass cages. "What's this?" she looks around, "Could this be where labrats imprisoned to be?"

Just as about she goes deeper, Nagisa encountered a little girl. There was a voice in the dark side with no light to spare at the corner of the room.

She has pink hair and seems to be somewhat ten years old.

 _ **"Please help me onee-chan..."**_ the little girl sobs. _**"Please help Sakura escape from here...!"**_ she slowly goes towards Nagisa. Nagisa finally saw exactly how the girl looks like.

She gasp, it was a monster.

The girl's name seems to be Sakura. She kept mumbling about Nagisa to help her get out of here...However Nagisa is terrified by the disgusting little tentacles appearing to her body. It manage to put holes at her.

Nagisa thought the moment.

* * *

 _"What's this...? I never felt afraid before?"_

 **badump...badump...**

Sakura slowly approaching like a zombie as she keeps sobbing for help.

Nagisa absent mindly touch her stabbed part. _"Is it becuz i was killed?"_

Was it becuz she was killed and start to feel human emotions?

 **badump...badump...**

 _ **"Onee-chan...help..."**_ Sakura reaches out, Nagisa saw the tentacle appeared and suddenly it grows big and _grabs her whole body. "Guhh!?"_

Sakura kepts repeating her words endlessly. _ **"Help me Onee-chan. get me out of here..."**_ The tentacles that is restricting Nagisa _went to her sensitive parts_ just to secure that she wont escape. "S-stop."

Nagisa thought again.

 _'I have to...I have to kill..Or else...'_

The tentacles start to feel like her body is breaking. One tentacle is enough to make her loose her oxygen. _It's sticky and the sensation i somewhat creepy._

voices starts to ring inside her head.

 _ **kill...**_

 _ **kill Nagisa...**_

 _ **If you dont...**_

 _ **I'll kill you...**_

 _ **"~Onee-chan...Help me."**_

"I..."

* * *

 **"I will die if i dont...Kill."**

* * *

Shiota Nagisa snaps and assassinates the little girl.

The girl died quickly, her body falls down so loud that her blood spilled at the floor.

 _"hahh...hahh..."_ Nagisa never trembled like this before. The tentacles restricting her suddenly dried down and died when the girl died.

 _"hahh...hahh,"_ Her hand is shaking from the sensation of her knife.

She never killed a kid before. This was her first time killing someone younger.

"...I...I killed."

 _'I killed a little girl. A damn little...girl!'_

Nagisa felt her heart ache. "Ow...!" her whole body felt so cold, that she was completely shivering.

"I dont..." trying not to collapse or loose control of mix and unknown terror of emotion she's feeling at the moment. "understand..." her breathing became faster. "Shinegami-sama..."

she whimpers, "After you killed me, why did i began to feel emotions like this...?" she was afraid of starting to feel human. "Help me Shinegami-sama..." she clutches her chest.

 _"I dont like this feeling."_

Nagisa didnt knew what could calm her down...

Then the bottle of drug that was in her pocket accidently fell and rolls over the floor.

 _Click._

"eh?" sweatdrops at her forehead. She took notice of the forgotten bottle. "This is..."

Picking up the bottle. She was tempted. "What i was told to use if i found the monster..." eyeying Sakura girl. Nagisa didnt knew it wasnt her the monster that she has to use the drug for.

"But now i cannot use it...cuz i just killed the monster..."

Relaxing for shor minutes, Nagisa opens the bottle. "I guess...this could calm me down...right?"

Nagisa knew it's wrong, but she's feeling all stingy and un explained feelings right now. So Nagisa took a sip of it.

After sipping it, she immediately felt so calm.

 **"...Ahh~"** but she was high. **"Now i'm better."** she stood.

Then started walking out of this room. She was feeling silly, and felt so alive.

Nagisa beguns to hum. **"Alright. Time to find something useful here...I must put proof of my existence to be by his side~"**

Shortly after Megu's team made it to the imprisonment cage of other captive children and some teenager.

 _"Uwaah!?"_ Fuwa yells. Everyone was on alert mode. "What is it!?"

but instead of dumbfounded reaction, they were horrified.

They found a little girl whose dead at her own pool of blood with the evidences of tentacles in her body.

"This is cruel..." then they heard Kanzaki. "Guys! I found the kidnap children and teenagers!"

Megu commands. "Alright, set them all free!" but Fuwa doubts. "What if one of them is out of control...?"

then one of the prisoner spoke. "Please help us."

Becuz the girls had soft heart, they actually did set them free. Nakamura whose not the least fooled, "Hey this is are true mission after all, but dont be too off guard to them. They are tortured physically and mentally. Dont just trust them easily..."she just let them rescue the prisoners but warned them about if those are still insane people.

Remember, they have tentacles that can make them go crazy.

But then Kayano said with confidence. "Its will be alright Nakamura! They are good tentacles!"

Nakamura doesnt understand how Kayano could say that with a smile.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Isogai's team have already found where the nasty scientist were hiding.

"You are under arrest!" All the boys took out their weapons and point it towards the scientist whom they have found exactly doing some mixing chemical.

"Ahh! Weve been found!" they start to make moves, Terasaka fired above to make them stop moving. "Run or die now!"

Its a good thing they behaved after the warning shot.

"This way," Itona points at a door, "There's more of them hiding." Terasaka then ruffles Itona's head. "Thanks for saying that!"

Itona pouts. "Dont you dare."

Seeing everything might go well,"Alright! Its time for us to seperate."Isogai then commands "Sugino,Okajima,Mimura,Maehara, come with me and Asano." Asano meanwhile quietly scanning the surroundings.

The rest follow Itona and terasaka, and some other of you bring out these scientist with tight handcuffs.

All the boys salutes. "Roger!"

"Let's go this way." Asano moves to go towards the other tunnel they havent seen yet.

"Let us follow Asano!"

The tunnel is not dark. There were proper lights. And the darkness wont be literally by it's shade.

For just about they reach the end of the tunnel, they found a room...What attacked this facility first than them was unbelivable suspect.

There stood in an all black leather hood, and somewhat fashionista outfit. Turned to revealed its identity when their footsteps were heard to step inside.

"Who...?" faced them with the most nostalgic smile.

They were unable to react. "Nagisa...?"

 _ **"Oops. got found."**_ Playfully she response in fake dismay. **"Hehe,I failed to play dead now...Shinegami-sama will surely punish me..."**

As all were still stunned in shock and felt betrayed by her cunning words. Asano's the first to regain self, he stance in alert mode. "Shiota, is that really you?"

Nagisa didnt even deny. **"Yep Asano-kun. Im alive."**

"But werent you stabbed...?" this is like a dream, it's just impossible right? "We all saw it. How the god of death took your life in our very eyes...So how could this be?" When Asano asks that, Nagisa suddenly unzipped her outfit, causing Sugino,Mimura,Maehara,Okajima to snap out of reality. Nagisa just realized them the mark she got from the reaper. _Where...she was truly impaled with the the blade._

 **"Yes Asano-kun...I was perfectly killed and been** _ **reborn."**_ Damn literal.

If only they new they are talking to a high Nagisa. This wouldnt be so creepy.

Asano made a face. "Can you even hear yourself? Your a disgrace Shiota. Betraying us-" Nagisa cuts him. **"Pff...fuu~You are the ones who betrayed me."**

Everyone looks at eachother. They do not understand what Nagisa's problem took one step closer, everyone shrinks a little.

"What do you mean we betrayed you?" Nagisa answers with hint of hatred. **"All this time im the elite asssassin. And yet come to think of it, i really didnt kill much as the title i own."** she huffs, **"It's just a title but no proof of what it was really."** Asano kept listening though **,"All those big target i hunt down...Are alive in their prison. Im supposed to end their lives right? Yet why am always ordered to bring them alive?"**

Everyone didnt knew Nagisa always felt this way, they were suddenly kinda guitly for not noticing soon. **"Im sick of being an underdog!"** Nagisa zips back her clothes again,just exactly the knife she have used to slay Sakura girl is pulled out from her sleeves. **"But now here am free to go rampage with my bloodlust."**

She had the sadistic smile,giving shivers to all even Asano.

 **"Im happy Shinegami-sama took me in. He's the only one who understands my feelings...I just wanted to kill without sparing anyone's life."** maybe she was bitter of killing the little girl earlier but it also made her evolve on her thinking.

Asano rolls his eyes, "That's the dumbest reason ive heard for betrayal genres." Asano fixes his collar for battle.

Everyone doesnt seem to be wanting to fight Nagisa, so Asano took the responsibility. "I'll capture you and have your eyes open. Together with that pathetic Akabane." Nagisa didnt like how Asano sounds cocky. _Remember she's high, she's easily angered right now..._

 **"You sure sound confident as ever Asano-kun..."** Licking the knife she holds, it tasted blood by the little girl's. It was cleaned now when she licked. **"I might, kill your for real."**

Isogai then goes between. "Stop! Lets not fight eachother! It doesnt have to be this way! Asano! Nagisa! Snap out of it!"

Asano roughly shoves Isogai down, "You are in the way!" Behind Isogai was Nagisa already have swung her knife to cut him or Isogai probably...?

"Shiota!" when Isogai got roll to the floor towards Maehara's feet. Sugino,Okajima,Mimura and Maehara knelt down to check if he was okay. "Isogai!"  
"Shiota! You really did attempt to kill your friend?!" Asano was pointing about Isogai.

Nagisa laughs, **"It wasnt an attempt Asano-kun. I was really going to kill all of you!"**

Asano escalated the situation quickly and commands, "Squad E! RETREAT!" they tried to protest but then Isogai understoods whats the best decision now that this is happening.

"Everyone..." Maehara helps him up. "Let us leave. Follow Asano's orders!" then says, "For now let us reunite with Megu's team."

They do not have a choice dont they?

Leaving the room...Nagisa strikes Asano who effeciently dogdes.  
 _ **"You know...Asano-kun, im actually interested at you."**_ Asano has no plans to be off guard by her sudden confession of love?

Asano saw Nagisa's eyes...they were glimmering.

 **"Actually i always knew Karma-kun loves me too. But i dont want to answer his feelings...the way he tries hard to cover up his love on me, is what makes him cute. It makes** _ **him**_ **the Karma-kun i like."** still not distracted.

 _ **"But i dont want us to be either Asano-kun. Cuz i only like you when you think lowly of me. When you never notice me, i find it romantic that way..."**_

Asano's trying his best not to think too much of Nagisa's words and stories.

 **"I know everyone has their each of feelings towards me, and i love everyone too.** _ **Even Isogai-kun. I like him too**_ **, but he's too self sacrificing if i ever end up with him...Besides i no longer care of anybody for am now Shinegami's sama's** _ **...Only he owns me**_ **. His love is not cute,not teasing,not kind either...But,"** Asano's last step made him step upon an annoying wire that tripped him from his back.

* * *

 _ **THUD!**_

* * *

 **"His love is killing me so deep. It brings out human feelings to my heart."**

Asano's about to sit up but Nagisa's already sitting atop him. **"Hey Asano-kun~"**

 _"Shit-!"_  
When he thought he wasnt distracted by Nagisa's stories, he was actually very hypnotize from it that he end up not noticing the wire!

Nagisa pointed the knife at his eyes. **"Now that i got you,"** Nagisa remained smiling. **"Would you rather have one eye pulled out? Or let's just..."** her finger tips slowly travelled to Asano's chest then to his neck then to his cheeks and then the forehead.

Asano felt it ticklish and somewhat shivering feeling were met by that kind of contact.

 **"Mark a heart shape at you? Cuz you dont seem to believe that i do have feelings to you before."**

Asano actually felt fear when he heard what Nagisa's planning to do. Nagisa gently leaned closer and rubs her own face to his cheeks. **"Asano-kun...your good looking can be added to Shinegami-sama's collection...~"** grinning, **"Should~I~?** _ **I wonder...~?"**_

Asano gulps. Then he felt the end of the blade cut through his skin. It was at his eyebrows.

 _ **"Kiddin~"**_ Nagisa stick out her tongue then proceeds to give him a sweet smile. Asano saw that smile before...that smile he had received when Nagisa saved his life.

 _But now, it's just an angelic fallen angel smile._

Asano saw imaginary snake behind Nagisa, that has black wings. **"It wont be romantic if you just die easily."** the blade begun to make it's move. Asano couldnt get up cuz he actually twisted his ankle. And the fall actually have hurt his back very hard. Adding Nagisa's locking him to stay lay couldnt help him to be free.

It's like..

 _'what's this...? I feel my whole body restricted by a snake...!?'_ Is it Really...Nagisa's?

 _"Aah!"_ Asano bit his lips. The blade moves, Nagisa's actually carving a small heart shape at his eyebrow. **"I want you to hate me Asano-kun. That way..."** blood spilling down to his eye, Asano remained it tight shut. **"I could feel again the first heartbeat i felt when you glare lowly of me."**

After the pain, Asano felt the blade left his skin. Asano felt rage and failure before loosing conciousness.

He heard Nagisa's last words.

 _ **"I love you Asano-kun~Come and kill me next time if fate let us cross paths again."**_

Nagisa and the Reaper reunited outside.

"How long you were waiting here Shinegami-sama...?" she felt sorry for her long action to go out. The Reaper opens his arms, Nagisa fell to him and he gave her a big hug _."_ _ **Well done getting back unharmed. Today was just a trial for you. Just wanted to make sure if you are willing to be with me~."**_

 _What? so...after all this trouble, it was a friggin dummy assassination?_

 _ **"But the monster is true Nagisa-chan. He's just not here anymore...~"**_ Nagisa remained quiet, and just sniffs the reaper's scent. "Shinegami-sama...i just killed a little girl whose held captive by the lab." she sound soar about it.

The reaper pats her head and her frail back. _**"Of course you did. It was a very splendid scene."**_

Nagisa felt more guilt. "No. That's not it...I killed a little girl. Without a hesitation. And i didnt follow your orders not to take another drug." Nagisa touches her wound. "But it hurts, i thought it's the only way that i wont feel anything..."

The reaper chuckles. he plays with her hair, _ **"You don't have to be sad. It can't be helped."**_ whispering _ **,"Let's go back to the hotel shall we~?"**_ with a weak nod. The god of death carries Nagisa, Nagisa didnt ask why she's not allowed to walk on her own.

But above all, she actually feel better now she's back to him.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

The mission to rescue and found Shiro's real lab. Destroy the facility, CHECK.

But to rescue Itona's brother, uncheck.

All went back to japan, Asano was brought back riding at the injured carrier, though he has no injury...They just thought it's better if Asano doesnt have to walk yet. He was immediately put at Takebayashi's and Okuda's care.

Isogai found Asano unconcious at the floor. He couldnt manage to make himself believe that the blood on Asano's face is done by Nagisa.

Isogai comes to report this to Karma whose still finding the blue sky grey.

"Karma, i have good news and bad news..." Karma isnt paying any attention, when...

"Nagisa, is alive. The bad news is...she isnt Nagisa your precious."

Karma slowly looks up to Isogai, "She's just a deadly medusa from the dead."

What will happen now...?

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Kanon58: did you guys like it? Im sorry if it wasnt that good as my first works..I just kinda hook up for evil Nagisa. MUCH MUCH EVIL than before.**


	7. Unlucky One

**Please Kill Me**

Summary: Squad E is the Assassin job is to assassinate un logical criminal assassins like them. They never loose once, Until a new assassin whose named God of Death had send a threating message to Karma the commander of Squad , he shall steal the most precious person in Karma's life. ShinegamixNagisa (Diff World Set)

ENGLISH SUCKS BARE WITH IT. IF HAD COMPLAINS PLEASE BE MY BETA READER. I PROMISE ATLEAST YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTAND MY UGLY-MESSED UP ENGLISH TEHE!

 **Note:** Sorry for late updates. My exams are near. Im happy you guys are enjoying! Keep the support thanks a lot! and also, Happy New year!

ENJOY~

* * *

Nagisa opened her eyes from a relaxing sleep. "..huh?" she felt her back lying on a comfy bed. he then figured out that she is back to the hotel they have checked in. "Hrmm...so bright." the white curtain aint helping to shield the bright sunlight. Nagisa rubs her eyes to make them wake, only then to notice her whole body i covered with the bedsheet but still feels cold?

"Wait a second..." she peeks underneath and found herself _naked._

"W-why am naked?" then finally she notice the reaper standing at the window view _naked too._

"What did we do!?" furious blushing, Nagisa embraces herself by the ebedsheet cover her naked body. "What did you do to me!?" the god of death simply looks at her, **"Sorry i'm a nudist."** he says in his _good morning_ smile.

Nagisa isnt satisfied with the answer. "If so, why did you strip me naked again...?!" Nagisa thought one possibility...However the reaper could read what her mind is travelling onto so he burst out laughing. **"Hahahaha!"**

"...?"

 **"Relax Nagisa-chan. Im just training you to be a nudist like me."**

"Pardon?"

The reaper goes near Nagisa as she shrinks by the manly view infront of her. If there is a mirror right now, she could swear her eyes are gogging out. Softly with care the god of death pulls some of her hair strands and hid them behind her ears. **"Because, we assassins needs to be comfortable at any situation our body is in. To work fine even without clothes. Or when you your favorite disguise get scratch and ruin, you should still be ready to kill. Be comfortable at it."**

Understanding the training of this man, she did not expect him to lean closer and whispered her something. _**"Besides...even if you are naked whole for me, I would never take your virginity Nagisa-chan~"**_

teasingly pissing her off.

Nagisa quietly nods. Actually her heart _just sank._

The reaper notice the change of her mood and smiled silly before pinching her cheeks. "Eh? Shinegami-sama?"

he added to make her mood better. **"For i will kill you slowly~"**

Eyes widen in spark of hope. Nagisa got that one thought. _'ohh...okay.'_ basically he would torture Nagisa by teasing touches but would never go for it. How sadistic.

 _'my god, i might become a maso.'_

Frankly that's more exciting isnt?

Nagisa shooks her head trying to hide her small happiness of being quite the apple eye for him. "Bully." giving back a satisfied smile, They proceed to get off the bed.

Nagisa covered herself by the bedsheet around her body like a towel.

The reaper suddenly pulled it away though, She spins, _"Uwaah!?"_ with a big question mark while still to defend for her private parts. "Why..?"

The grim reaper stated again, **"Ive already stare at your whole body last night while you were sleeping peacefully and adorably defenseless~"** winking, **"No need to be shy."** Gesture a readied coffee he made for himself and for Nagisa. **"Coffee?"**

Nagisa resigned and sat at the chair without anything to hide. _'For now i'll be a nudist i guess,'_ accepting the coffee, "yes please."

They quietly ate breakfast.

 _'My name is Shiota Nagisa. A fourteen years old girl that decided to be released from normal society, into the shadows. Finally my dream come true to be by his side,_

Looking to her side, found the precious person.

 _My Shinegami-sama._

 _Shinegami-sama is the very reason of my current existence._

 _Even though i'm well aware that he would be using me, i thought it doesnt matter as long as i can be near him. That i will be able to see him everyday._

 _To hear his voice everyday._

 _Every gestures he makes are attractive to me._

 _Dont ask me how come? I was charmed. Un explainable charisma surrounds the reaper..._

 _Right now, not only my heart,mind even my soul is for him alone._

 _Call me crazy, but that's how i felt for him at our first meeting...It wont just fade you know?_

 _That electric shock i felt...It made me realize who am._

 _How, evil am.'_

Nagisa's thoughts were broken when a hand slipped to his cheeks. "Kyah!?" startled, it was just the god of death removing something from her hair strand's. He find it funny how sensitive she is if its him. He is enjoying on making Nagisa suffer to control her feelings that he is actually aware off~~

 **"You got dirt."**

Nodding, "T-thanks."

When they finished eating. Nagisa took the liberty to ask what they will do next. "So, where are we going next...Shinegami-sama?" pure curiousity, the Reaper chuckles and stood as he took a bottle of wine from the near fridge.

 **"For now, we enjoy. Later night, you help me assassinate my lined up target~"**

Shinegami prepared two glass for wine and pours it. **"Asano Gakuho. Is my target to kill~"**

Shiota Nagisa has no idea she will totally betray all if she helps him with this.

"Eh...?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Asano Gakushuu has woke up,his body jerks up but did remained at his bed...he found himself at the hospital their own facility for injured members. "If i recall..." he quickly sat up. He actually felt fine, except a weird sensation left at his face...Somewhere his skin feels different.

"Could it be not a dream?" a little confuse between reality and a nightmare, Asano touched where Nagisa carved a heart shape at his face. "The..." his fingers and especially his thumbs doubled check. _It is indeed a mark._ "...f-"

Asano swore to bit his tongue, cuz Asano Gakuho his father just now entered his room.

"There you are Asano." Gakuho approaches his son, becuz his face was serious...Asano knew it coming. _'I'll be scold for being a failure.'_

However it was the opposite.

Gakuho hugs him like a surprise party hug. "Asano."

Indeed stunned by his father sudden embrace. "Father..." Asano took the chance to enjoy the moment of love being brought to him. "I'm sorry to disgrace you."

But Asano Gakuho seems to be fine about it, "If you died there, that is a disgrace." breaking the hug and facing his face to face, "So you coming back alive is an honor." receiving a praise and a caring smile from his father that is actually a lil bit too work-a-holic that he would forget his birthday most of the times...

Asano is so happy despite the humiliation of being owned by Shiota Nagisa.

Becuz Asano didnt speak up, Gakuho noticed the mark at Asano's face. "What is this...?" touching the carved small heart shape, Asano tuttered a little nervous of telling the truth. But he composed himself as much trying his best not to be shaken by the shame he actually felt while _Nagisa is sexily and hotly pinning him down that time._

"..Shiota, the blue assassin, the serpent did it."

Gakuho respond amused by it though, "Oh?"

Asano continues to confess. "...I cant believe the God of Death our new enemy faked Shiota's death just to be his apprentice. She calls himself now the 3rd God of Death probably."gritting his teeth, "Traitor."

Gakuho shurgs, "About that, there's much more of a traitor here." suddenly Asano felt Gakuho changed presence.

"Explain?"

But Gakuho stood and turns his back, "Rest and just pay your shame right now for not failing next time." Gakuho gave him a smile and weirdly said, "You may hate me, but please do know i did it all for you Asano-kun~"

And left Asano with lots of questions in his head.

"What are you saying so sudden...Chairman?"

When Asano Gakuho out of Asano's room, he reverts back to his cold and terrifying aura. He quickly went down to the speciall prisoned facility in his Kunugigakuen.

There you find an underground high technology prison.

He passed by Irina Jelavic,Takaoka Akira,some other dangerous assassins like Grip,Red Eye etc...

Finally reaching the latest catch, Shiro.

The mad scientist who owns the fallen lab at london. "Hello Shiro."

Shiro whose face is still hidden by his white weird outfit. "There you are, Chairman..." Shiro goes near the prison glass. "I've been waiting."

Gakuho smiles and pushed a red button. The glass prison activated to be removed...

Making Shiro free.

"The time has come for plan B Shiro." Gakuho evily said, Shiro stretches his bones as he listens. "Let us conquer this world full of failure humans, and turn them into tentacles soldiers/assassins."

 _ **Nobody knows, the Chairman himself is the root of sending enemies for Class-E to hunt down.**_

"As you wished~ Chairman."

Shiro evily laughs.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

When Karma found out about Nagisa is actually alive, he didnt waste his time to ran inside Asano's room. "Asano!" he opens the door loud, Asano could only blink.

"Akabane?" doubting if Karma's not here to run crazy.

Actually find it disturbing that Karma grabs both of his shoulders and shakes him while pleading. "Asano! Is it true? You saw Nagisa?! You made contact with Nagisa!? What happen? Where is she?! She's fine right? Right! Answer me Hey!"

Asano sighed and slaps Karma to shut him up. **SLAP.**

"Asano?" good thing Karma didnt get mad, but did stop hurting his shoulders.

Asano huffs and pats his shoulders as if Karma has flithy hands. "Akabane, Shiota really makes you back to life isnt she...?" suddenly glaring, "You wont be if i tell you to answer all of your dumb questions...yes, Shiota is alive. _And she will kill us all."_

Karma went silent.

"Lies."

Asano rolls his eyes and crossed his arms. "Truth hurts. I know."

Karma is about to get angry when he saw Asano's scar. "What kind of wound is that...?"

Asano looks away, ashamed of it. "Shiota gave it to me."

Karma swear he could jawdrop, but he will save that act later for more shocking news that he is about to unfold.

"Anyhow, now that you are back to your sense...As you could see Akabane you _are still_ incharge." he reminded him.

Karma then shortly thinks,before nodding. "Yeah, i guess day off's over." he joked.

Asano is actually glad Karma regained himself. But only if _Nagisa exist_. That is.

"If ever i found no traces of Nagisa i precious before...I will bring her back."

Asano could only look at Karma straight ahead. "...you indeed pathetic." Karma then gave him an orange that came from his pocket. "Here, dont be greenminded. It's just an ORANGE i really kept for you." winking and already runs to the door. "Get well soon Asano!"

Asano glared at the orange. "For some reason i feel irritated at this _orange."_

Then Karma goes back and added, "The heart shape looks cute at you!" and rans away. Perfect timing for Asano to threw the orange but missed. "Akabane shut up!"

Now left alone...His mind played by Nagisa's words.

 _ **(("I want you to hate me Asano-kun. That way..." blood spilling down to his eye, Asano remained it tight shut. "I could feel again the first heartbeat i felt when you glare lowly of me."))**_

Getting off the bed just to pick up the orange he threw at the door. "Shiota..." and cleaned it, "Its weird that i do not hate you despite what youve done to my beautiful face."

What Asano didnt knew, Nagisa will do something that's gonna made him hate her...

 _Later that night at Asano Gakuho's office._

* * *

 **knock,knock.**

Gakuho stopped typing something on his computer. It is damn late, he is aware no one would visit him normally at this time.

Gakuho is prepared though...he greeted the company. "Come in, you already opened it anyway..."

Shiota Nagisa enters his office, "Shiota Nagisa, you are indeed beautiful when you got reborned by the god of death."

Nagisa greeted back with a smile too before going near him like she went a walk to school.

 _Normally._

"Hello to you too Chairman," _ **stab.**_ "And...Farawell~"

...Not even one day passed when Asano woke up to get well soon. _Since Asano is physically fine,mentally fine,socially fine...except the embarrassing scar he got from Nagisa._

Asano is out of the hospital. He is now back on duty.

His class-A members missed him and so as other sections.

Bothered by his father's words as if it was the last important thing he would be told.

truly the fate has no mercy.

"Asano..."

The whole class from all sections were shock as they see through the chairman's window.

Asano followed everyone's head up and found what can break him apart.

"F-father?"

Asano Gakuho's blood painted his own window.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Kanon58: Please be reminded this is a different universe. Gakuho's personality is based on when Korosensei and him are now friends and that his relationship with Asano is back tot he father and son setting. So they are absolutey not out of character. And hmm, now it has come to this...is harem clash still possible? who knows~? STAY TUNED!**

 **who of you get my ORANGE PUN? oh, have some of you havent read my ORANGE JOKES? HIHI, you gotta check that out!**


End file.
